Les prisonniers du temps
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Je suis une personne qui a perdu son droit d'aller à l'Eden le paradis des humains. Un jour, je rencontre un garçon comme moi... Une personne prisonnière du temps, monde UA un peu OCC. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent au célèbre Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple: Sasunaru**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Dans le monde des humains, tout le monde se demande au fond qu'est ce que la mort. Ils imagent le paradis un chant de fleur à perte de vue, des femmes qui danseront pour vous, des fontaines coulant à flot selon nos désirs, de la nourriture à volonté, des arbres gorgeant de fruit aussi délicieux les uns que les autres... Un monde ressemblant à celui de l'Eden

Le monde d'où je viens... Mais je fus banni de cet endroit majestueux le jour où je suis né... Tout le monde se demande également est ce qu'il y a une vie après la mort... Moi j'aurai aimé savoir... peut-on vraiment vivre comme cela toute notre vie... Passant dans le lac de l'oublie pour revivre une seconde fois... Tout le monde se demande si les chats ont vraiment neuf vies... Mais pourquoi s'en soucier on n'est pas des félins seulement une race soi disant supérieure...

Chaque enfant est né dans l'Eden et retourne à l'Eden lorsqu'il se rendorme rêvant de ce monde merveilleux dans lequel on nous a coupés...

Alors vivre c'est quoi au juste... Dormir, se lever, manger, travailler, aimer, se créer des liens, rire, sourire... Vraiment à quoi peut servir la vie si les actes de la vie sont monotones... On dit que demain est un autre jour mais ne voient-ils pas que le lendemain est semblable à la veille toujours la même routine... Les humains sont stupides avec leurs proverbes... Moi j'en connais un qui devrait les aider "Vie ta vie au jour le jour" ainsi vous remarquerez que de temps en temps vous avez des impressions de déjà vu... C'est normal car vous répétez votre routine quotidienne en ayant les mêmes gestes, les mêmes pensées, les mêmes mots... Attention je ne suis qu'une personne qui voit la vie depuis des années... Je ne sais plus combien de temps mais au fond je m'en fiche tellement la mienne a été gâchée par une suite d'événement à la chaîne.

Qui suis-je en quoi dois-je vous le dire? Pour moi j'ai deux noms celui qui ne devrait pas exister ou celui qui est maudit... Je vous laisse le choix. Quand on vous retire l'Eden la fin existe... La mienne fut cette fin... Après tout l'Eden est notre monde notre avenir, nos rêves... Le rêve d'un monde parfait... Un monde où tu n'es pas obligé de travailler pour manger, un endroit où la paix règne 24 heures sur 24 sans aucune guerre, sans aucun combat... Un monde où tu crées ce que tu veux grâce à ta seule imagination

Oui je sais je suis un fin connaisseur pour une personne qui n'a pas été très longtemps dans ce paradis créer par Dieu... Mais je suis allé dans l'Eden plusieurs avant que cet événement n'arrive et ne m'éloigne de ce monde... Non cette fois ce n'est pas ma naissance mais un autre problème qui a fait de moi une personne "prisonnière du temps"...

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Voilà le 1er chapitre, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

J'errai dans les rues bondaient en plein milieu d'après-midi. Les voitures polluaient l'atmosphère ainsi que mes narines délicates... Non je ne suis pas une personne fragile bien au contraire...

Je remarque que beaucoup de lycéen s'active pour retourner en cours... Comment les reconnaître? Facile ils ont un uniforme d'un lycée que j'ai côtoyé il y a quelques années. Non je suis toujours un adolescent comme les autres pour dire je crois que j'ai fréquenté plus d'une vingtaine de lycée...

Soudain, un homme me retint l'épaule et je vis que c'était un gendarme...

- Hey petit, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en cours comme tout le monde? demanda-t-il

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire malgré que j'aie l'habitude de ce genre de question... Après tout, je fais bien ce que je veux

- Tu t'es perdu? Dis-moi tu es dans quel lycée je vais te raccompagner, sourit l'agent

J'en ai marre de ces gens qui infantilisent les personnes qui sont sans doute plus jeune. Les humains disent souvent de respecter leur aîné et pourtant ils ne le font pas surtout que je suis largement sur d'être plus vieux que le gendarme...

- Tu as perdu ta langue? demanda-t-il

- Ne vous en faîtes pas monsieur l'agent je peux aller dans mon lycée en toute sécurité, souris-je de manière mignonne

- Mais petit... Tu n'as pas entendu qu'il y a un tueur qui rode dans les rues je tiens à t'accompagner

"Un tueur"... Etrange... Pourtant étant habitué à sortir la nuit je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un tueur... Surtout que les personnes sourdes sont de vraies pipelettes donc je suis souvent au courant des derniers potins de cette ville... Je dois mener mon enquête ce soir... Il est de mon devoir d'empêcher les ennuies dans cette ville, surtout que la police est vraiment inutile dans certain cas...

- Je vous remercie mais je n'ai pas besoin d'escorte pour me rendre à mon lycée, dis-je avant de laisser le gendarme en plan

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche... Je trouve qu'il y a de plus en plus de crime ici pourtant cela fait bien dix ans que je vis ici et cela fait bien trois ans que les choses ont empirés je suis sur qu'il y a aiguille sous roche...

Je courrai rapidement dans les rues à la vitesse de la lumière... Mes cheveux d'un blond soleil voletaient dans le vent quand je regardais autour de moi avec mes yeux aussi bleu de l'océan d'été les gens me semblaient au ralentit. Le vent fouettait mes joues scarifiées de trois traits qui sont des cicatrices de cet événement. Je portais des vêtements amples ne me serrant nullement mon corps fin et peu musclé... Ma petite taille d'environ un mètre soixante six m'aider grandement à éviter les humains qui affluaient de toute part.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un dans mon dos et j'augmentai ma vitesse mais on dirait que mon poursuivant a fait de même... Je ne dois pas me déstabiliser... Je dois rentrer chez moi pour me préparer pour ce soir. J'étais à fond dans mes pensées que je me rendis compte que mon poursuivant m'avait rattrapé et coincé dans une ruelle sombre...

Je ne voyais pas clairement mon opposant qui me faisait face...

- N'y vas pas ce soir, dit une voix dans la pénombre avant de disparaître dans la rue bondait... Je n'ai eu que le temps de voir une chevelure brune... Comme celle d'un corbeau...

Je rentrai chez moi... Comment cela je ne dois pas y aller... De quel droit on me donne des ordres... Il n'est pas gêné ce prétentieux, c'est mon devoir de m'occuper des problèmes de cette ville... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y est une autre personne comme moi...

Je regardai dans mes affaires si je n'avais rien d'autre dont j'aurai besoin. Je fouillai dans mon ancien sac de cours... La nuit tombait à l'horizon. Je voyais le soleil se couchait à travers ma fenêtre rendant ses couleurs flamboyantes. Je fermis mes yeux et je me retrouvai sur l'horloge la plus haute de cette ville pour admirer la ville de son sommet... Mon sac était à mes côtés. La ville était plus agitée que l'après-midi. Tous les habitants s'activaient pour rentrer chez eux embrasser leur femme et enfant. Les adolescents erraient dans les rues parlant de chose et d'autre... J'aime cette vue qui semble si éphémère et pourtant semble durée une éternité...

Je regardais un groupe d'adolescent rire ensemble, parler de tout et de rien... Je sens un sentiment de nostalgie m'envelopper dans sa chaleur froide. Je n'arrive pas à voir depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas rigolé avec quelqu'un... Est-ce le prix à payer pour s'être éloigné de l'Eden, le paradis où tout ce qu'on veut est exaucé...

- Pourquoi es-tu là? demanda une voix que je reconnus comme celle de toute à l'heure

- En quoi est ce que cela te regarde? Demandai-je en essayant de voir mon opposant mais la pénombre le cachait de nouveau

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas venir, dit l'ombre

- Et depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres surtout qu'on ne se connaît pas, m'exclamai-je

- C'est un adversaire assez fort, souffla-t-il

- Et alors? Tu n'as pas à tant faire pour moi je suis capable de me débrouiller seul sans toi... Je l'ai bien fait jusqu'à présent

- Que...

Mais je ne le laissai pas finir car je sautai de l'horloge pour descendre en souplesse sur un toit avoisinant. Je me retournais pour voir mon opposant qu'il s'était éloigné de l'ombre pour voir où j'étais je ne pus distinguer un regard d'un noir intense et des cheveux couleur corbeau...

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Voilà la suite. Merci pour les rewiews que vous m'avez laissez j'espère que vous m'en laisserez d'autre, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Je courrai dans les rues sombres guidées par mon instinct. Je dois trouver la chose qui tue des personnes sans aucun remord... Je dois le faire pour garder cette ville au calme et retrouver la sérénité d'une vie éternelle et sans problème. Si je réussis peut-être que je retrouverai un semblant de vie normal... Celle que j'ai perdue il y a longtemps. Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me pousser au sol... Et je remarquai que c'était le garçon des fois précédentes

- Je t'interdis d'y aller! S'exclama-t-il

- Cela ne te regarde pas! Criai-je

- Si cela était le cas je ne crois pas que j'aurai été jusqu'ici pour te trouver, dit l'ombre

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça? C'est mon combat

- Plus maintenant... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors laisse-moi le soin d'enlever tout obstacle sur ta route, dit-il sensuellement, reste dans l'ombre...

Sur ses mots, il partit me laissant seul dans la rue...

- Non! Criai-je

Je refuse qu'il s'occupe de chose que je peux faire moi-même. Je courus à sa suite refusant catégoriquement qu'il s'occupe de problème que je peux faire moi-même... Je continuai à courir dans les rues peu importe ce qu'il me dit maintenant que la guerre est déclarée... Il pense que je suis un faible une personne qui veut rester dans l'ombre... Rester dans le rang. Il se fourre le doigt cul jusqu'au coude... L'espèce de prétentieux-arrogant-je me-la-pète-plus-haut-que-mes-fesses... De quel droit ose-t-il me dire qu'il était là pour moi. En me rendant compte de mes pensées je stoppai ma course. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela? Ai-je fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas...

Non je ne dois pas me dévaloriser je n'ai rien fait. Soudain, j'entendis un cri de femme dans une rue voisine à la mienne. Je courus pour la sauver...

En arrivant devant, je mets ma main devant ma bouche tellement c'était horrible... De toutes les créatures que j'ai pus croiser ici, il fallait que le tueur soit une goule, un vampire déchu... Il me regarda avec des yeux sanglants, ses dents pointues comme des lames de rasoir. Je voyais le corps de la femme à ses pieds gisant dans son sang. Ce monstre était entrain de la dévorer avant que je n'arrive... Je tremblai et dire que avant je ne sais pas j'avais des créatures moins dangereuse dès que j'arrivai elles décampaient sans demander leur reste... Cette fois c'est plus compliqué les goules, elles sont incontrôlables et dès qu'elles ont faim elles dévorent tout sur leur passage... Heureusement tous les vampires ne deviennent pas des goules... Il y a plusieurs moyens d'évités ce stade... Pour les vampires, les goules sont des rejets purs et simples de l'Eden... Des personnes que Dieu lui même à abandonner pire que les vampires...

Il me dévorait du regard... Pourquoi je refuse à courir surtout que je sentais son envie de manger

- **Laisse-toi te faire dévorer**, dit la goule dans une voix grave

Ses yeux montraient sa soif... Il est passé au stade je dévore n'importe quoi et c'est le pire stade qui puisse arriver. J'aurai peut-être dû écouter ce garçon. Je reculai tandis que la goule avançait humant l'air...

- **Hum un vampire...** Souffla-t-elle

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que le vampire déchu souriait

- **Ton odeur est alléchante... Petit vampire**, sourit la goule

Je reculai encore, je voyais bien que la créature avait envie de mon sang plus que celui qui est encore sur l'humaine...

- **Enfin je peux être complet et devenir une créature de Dieu**, dit la bête

Une créature de Dieu... Je fronçai les sourcils devant cette phrase... C'est vrai que le sang des vampires peu de temps en temps transformer une goule en vampire mais pour elle, c'est trop tard... Je ne laisserai personne boire mon sang

Je courus dans le sens inverse tandis que je sentais la goule me poursuivre. Je doublais ma vitesse pour m'éloigner le plus d'elle. Soudain, je ne la sentis plus... Plus aucune énergie sombre de la goule

Je soupirai. Tout d'un coup, quelque chose m'emprisonna et me bâillonna pour m'empêcher de crier

- **Maintenant laisse-moi boire ton sang**, souffla la voix dans mon dos que je reconnus comme celle de la goule. La panique me prit je me débattais pour me libérer de cette créature.

Je sentais sa langue rugueuse sur mon cou halé. Je dois me dégager

- **Arrête de te débattre petit vampire... As-tu oublié que les goules sont plus fortes que les vampires**, ria la créature

- Lâche-le! s'exclama une voix dans la pénombre

La goule se retourna et je vis le garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire de ne pas être là

- Je ne te le dirai pas une troisième fois lâche-le! s'écria-t-il

Je vis la goule approchait dangereusement ses crocs de ma gorge... Je tremblais, je me débattais comme un diable mais elle ne lâcha pas prise. Soudain, je ne sentis plus rien... J'étais libre... La goule gisait sur le sol et le garçon était à côté de moi

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'en occuper, souffla-t-il

Je le regardai étrangement mes yeux pouvaient mieux le voir... Des cheveux corbeaux relevant en pique derrière sa tête, deux mèches brunes voletaient au gré du vent caressant son visage d'une pâleur lunaire, des yeux d'un noir intense tellement que je pourrai me plonger dedans...

- **Deux vampires... Mon repas sera succulent en commençant par le petit blondinet**, sourit la goule en se relevant

- Je ne te laisserai pas ce plaisir, dit le brun se mettant devant moi

L'inconnu lança un truc sur la goule qui tomba de nouveau sur le sol dur pour ensuite partir en cendre. Dans les décombres, je vis un pieu en bois. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire "ouf" qu'un coup de poing fendit l'air pour s'abattre sur ma joue

- Espèce d'idiot, s'écria le brun, tu ne te rends pas compte dans quelle situation tu t'es mis

Je reculai je pouvais sentir l'aura sombre de mon homologue sur moi

- Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas venir de rester chez toi, s'exclama-t-il

Il avançait vers moi... La pluie commençait à tomber... Je sentais son aura grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivait près de moi. Je buttai le mur derrière moi. Ses deux bras encadrèrent ma tête, m'empêchant de m'échapper... Je regardai dans ses yeux sombres et j'y ai perçu de la colère mais également de la peur, de la douceur, de l'inquiétude...

- Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir Naruto... souffla-t-il

J'écarquillai les yeux comment connaît-il mon nom... Je suis pourtant sur qu'on ne s'est rencontré qu'aujourd'hui... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi?

Soudain, je sentis des dents se planter dans mon cou alors que j'allais crier ma douleur il me tut avec sa main. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Tandis que petit à petit je sombrai dans l'inconscience...

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Voilà la suite j'espère que vous l'aimeriez ^^. Merci pour les personnes qui laissent des rewiews, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Je me réveillai dans une salle sombre. Aucune lumière ne filtrer... Je posai mes mains aux sols et je sentis un truc poisseux... Je l'apportais à ma narine... C'était du sang... Mon sang... Je portais ma main directement à mon cou la plaie était refermée grâce à ma guérison rapide. Je me levai pour essayer d'examiner la pièce mais rien que du noir. Je regardai autour de moi mais rien qui pourrai me dire où je suis...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et je vis le brun rentrait. Je me braquai contre cet individu mais je me retrouvai vite au sol sans que je ne puisse bouger le moindre membre. Son corps était presque allongé sur le mien je me perdais de nouveau dans son regard nuit

- Bien dormi... Naruto, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille

- Arrête laisse-moi! M'écriai-je en essayant de le frapper mais il bloqua mes poignets de chaque côté de ma tête tellement vite que je n'eus pas le temps de le voir, lâche-moi!

- Et pourquoi dois-je le faire, dit le brun

- Parce que tu es lourd! M'exclamai-je

Soudain, contre toute attente il s'assoie sur mon ventre, frottant mes cheveux...

- Arrête! Criai-je

Je le vis mettre ses doigts dans les oreilles pour diminuer le bruit de ma voix...

- Tu sais que pour quelqu'un de petit tu as vachement de voix, ria-t-il

- Et alors cela te fais quoi. Tu m'enlèves et tu te plains que j'ai trop de voix...

Il me caressa les joues

- Tu n'as pas changé Naruto, sourit-il

- Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom surtout que moi je ne te connais pas, dis-je avec quelque décibel en moins

- Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, moi aussi je suis un vampire seulement que j'ai des années de plus que toi, se présenta le brun

- Combien? Demandai-je

- Environ 400 ans de plus... J'ai déjà affronté des centaines de goule ainsi que d'autres créatures magiques, me répondis Sasuke

- 400 ans cela veut dire que tu as plus de 1000 ans! M'exclamai-je

Je le voyais de nouveau se boucher les oreilles... Mince j'ai dû de nouveau hausser la voix sans m'en rendre compte...

- Pardon c'est juste...

- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que je suis plutôt "vieux"

- C'est pour cela que tu as réussi à me rattraper dans la rue? Demandai-je

- A peu près, plus tu vis vieux plus tu obtiens de l'expérience donc... C'est normal que je sois plus rapide que toi, sourit-il

- Ce n'est pas juste je n'ai que 600 ans j'ai plutôt bien vécu...

- Ne pleure pas petit blondinet, dit Sasuke en me tapotant la joue

J'essayai de le pousser de sur moi mais je n'arrivai pas il était vraiment trop gros

- Pourtant je suis plutôt maigre, dit-il comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, j'en suis capable surtout que les tiennes sont plutôt amusantes

- Hey! C'est privé mes pensées! M'écriai-je

- Sauf quand tu dis que je suis gros, ria-t-il

- Je te l'ai dis à haute voix, boudai-je

- Je le sais c'est ce que je trouve amusant avec toi... Tout ce que tu dis tu le penses vraiment cela évite les faux-semblants... C'est rare les types comme toi qui sont honnêtes envers eux-mêmes

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être honoré ou vexé?

- Comme tu le veux...

J'en ai marre qu'il soit sur moi

- Tu peux te lever, soupirai-je

- Vu que tu es un garçon bien honnête j'accepte à une condition, dit Sasuke

- Tout dépend c'est quoi la condition?

- J'ai remarqué depuis quelque temps que l'activité des goules avaient augmenté il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui est le créateur de ces créatures néfastes...

- Les goules? M'étonnai-je

- Oui les vampires déchus... Ces monstres assoiffés de sang attaquent les humains et ils risquent de nous faire découvrir aux yeux des humains. C'est pour cela que je voyage de ville en ville pour tuer les goules et c'est en partie à cause de la goule que je suivais que je t'ai rencontré et je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans cette ville...

- Mais pourquoi tu parles comme si on se connaissait avant, dis-je

- Ah bon... Je ne l'avais pas remarqué...

- Tu te moques de moi...

Je boudai en gonflant les joues... Pourquoi lui il peut lire dans mes pensées alors que lui ce n'est qu'une armoire à glace qui ne dit strictement rien... Ce type est bizarre voir même étrange... Une impression de déjà vu... Pourquoi ces yeux me disent-ils quelque chose

L'épisode de la goule me revint en tête. Pourquoi j'avais eu peur alors que je suis comme elle un vampire qui a perdu son droit à l'Eden

- Tu n'es pas comme cette goule... Au fond, tu le sais. Les goules ont perdu une chose importante... Une chose que toi tu ne perdras jamais... Les goules contrairement à ce que tu penses ne sont que des créatures faibles qui pensent que le sang d'un vampire les conduira dans les grâces de Dieu qu'ils ont une place pour l'Eden... Malheureusement ils sont déchus en tout point plus rien ne pourra les sauver. Alors que toi tu es un vampire pur et simple qui ne cherche pas à atteindre l'Eden à être dans les bonnes grâces de Dieu

- Pourquoi suis-je un vampire... Je n'avais rien demandé je voulais être comme tout le monde, rire, jouer, vieillir...

- Tu sais être un vampire n'a pas que des inconvénients, me dit Sasuke

- Ah bon...

- Oui tu restes éternellement jeune et beau... Un vampire peut facilement gagner de l'argent... D'ailleurs j'en ai des milliers voir même des millions... Bon, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur mais c'est utile surtout quand on doit voyager pour vaincre les goules qui sont répartis aux quatre coins du globe... C'est pour cela que je pense que nous pouvons être associés

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit de rester dans l'ombre...

- Si mais tout bien réfléchi tu n'es pas le genre de garçon à vouloir rester dans l'ombre, alors?

- Pourquoi devrai-je t'aider?

- Tout simplement car je suis sur toi et que je peux t'apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs vampiriques, sourit-il

- Mes pouvoirs vampiriques?

- Oui on ne fait pas que soulever des tonnes et courir vite on est capable de autre chose et je suis prêt à te les apprendre...

- D'accord mais à une condition

- Laquelle?

- Que tu me dises comment tu me connais?

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Désolé du retard pour ce chapitre^^. J'espère que vous l'aimerez sinon je tiens à remercier les personnes qui lisent cette fic et qui prennent le temps de poster un petit rewiew, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Je me retrouvai dans une chambre, boudant. J'en ai marre pourquoi élucide-t-il toutes mes questions... J'en ai posé une... Est-ce que l'on se connaît et voici la réponse que j'ai eu on a sans doute du prendre un prendre un thé pendant les premiers mois de ma vie vampire... Non mais quelle idée... Je le déteste ce crétin prétentieux... Une chance maintenant il ne pourra plus lire dans mes pensées.

Je tirai un médaillon. Ce dernier était un cristal bleu comme mes yeux. La pierre était magnifique, tellement belle... Sasuke m'a dit qu'elle avait le pouvoir de bloquer certain pouvoir de vampire comme celui de lire dans mes pensées... Pourquoi me l'a-t-il donné...

Je regardai le joyau au creux de mes mains, c'est le premier cadeau qu'on me fait depuis que je suis "mort" après tout j'ai tout de même 600 ans... 600 ans stagné à l'âge de 17 ans un an avant ma majorité... Je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment je suis devenu un vampire mais la seule chose que j'ai compris... C'est que lorsqu'on devient vampire les premiers mois de notre existence sont totalement inexistante... On n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'on était durant cette période...

La seule chose que je voyais. C'était l'herbe d'un vert pomme, un lac qui s'écoulait sans jamais s'épuiser... Des arbres qui donnaient des pommes... Des centaines de papillon qui volaient autour de moi. Une fontaine qui s'écoulait à flot... J'écarquillai les yeux... C'était l'Eden... La terre où vont toutes les âmes humaines. Je l'avais vu juste après être devenu vampire... Pourquoi?

Je regardai autour de moi… Je voulais sortir d'ici mais ce bâtard avait fermé la porte à clé, barricader les fenêtres entre autre je suis bloqué dans cette pièce mais il faut avouer que c'est mieux que celle où j'étais avant…

Qu'est ce que je m'ennuie et j'ignore quand je pourrai sortir. Je mirai la vue à travers la vitre parsemé de barreau. Tout était déprimant. Je fermis les yeux en priant que ces barreaux n'existent pas.

J'ouvris les yeux et les barres de fer avaient disparu. J'écarquillai les yeux… Comment cela pouvait être possible… Mais je cassai la vitre de ma force vampirique. Les bouts de verre se plantèrent dans ma peau tandis que d'autre se retrouver au sol… Des perles de sang coulaient de mes plaies qui commençaient déjà à se refermer. Je montai sur le rebord quand j'entendis des bruits de serrure. Il devait être revenu en sentant mon sang. Je sautai agilement de la fenêtre pour voir une forêt luxuriante sous mes pieds. J'atterris sur une branche d'arbre pour ensuite vite courir dans les bois.

Je sais qu'_il _me poursuit mais je ne veux pas y retourner. Je veux revoir la vie calme et paisible d'un vampire sans problème. Pourquoi me ne laisse-t-il pas…

J'avais l'impression que le décor devant moi changer petit à petit. Des centaines de fleur m'entouraient pendant que je courrai les cheveux virevoltant dans le vent. Des arbres fruitiers, des fontaines et autres objets. Soudain, je suis de nouveau dans la forêt poursuivit par cet homme… Sasuke Uchiha. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire… Je le sentais se rapprocher de moi il est vraiment rapide mais je dois me dépêcher de trouver un endroit où il me laissera.

Tout d'un coup, je ne le sens plus et je m'arrêtai étrange pourquoi je ne sens plus sa présence ? A-t-il abandonné ? Soudain, je sentis un poids sur moi qui m'atterrit dessus pour ensuite s'assoir à son aise sur mon dos

-Tu pensais que je ne te trouverai pas. Ton odeur est trop forte et trop alléchante pour qu'un vampire ne te remarque pas, sourit l'inconnu sur mon dos, tu es vraiment un imbécile suicidaire mais je dois dire que tu as beaucoup de cran de vouloir me défier alors que tu sais que j'allais te rattraper

Je refuse de lui parler je ne veux pas lui faire plaisir de m'humilier mais il ne semble pas de cette idée

-Je dois dire que ton silence en dit long… Je t'ai peut-être offert un cristal m'empêchant de lire tes pensées mais cela ne m'empêche pas de te comprendre. On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, dit Sasuke

Mais je me refusai toujours de lui parler. Soudain, je sentis une langue sur ma nuque

-N'oublie pas que je m'en fous que tu sois un vampire ou pas si j'ai envie de planter mes crocs dans ton cou je le ferai avec plaisir surtout que la goule avait raison ton sang est vraiment une merveille malgré que tu ne sois plus un humain, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille

- Arrête, dis-je finalement

J'entendis qu'il humait mon parfum mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? J'essayai de débattre mais rien à faire il refuse de bouger. Soudain, un truc humide sur ma peau et je compris qu'il était entrain de me lécher

-Prépare-toi à avoir ta punition pour avoir fugué, chuchota Sasuke au creux de mon oreille

Puis il planta ses crocs dans ma gorge comme la dernière fois. La douleur me prenait tandis qu'il aspirait mon sang… Pourquoi me mord-il ? Ma vue commença à se brouiller pour que je retourne dans l'inconscience…

Pov Normal

Sasuke retira ses crocs de la gorge de Naruto. Il se lécha les dernières gouttelettes de sang qui restaient autour de ses lèvres et sur la peau du blond. Soudain, un vampire arriva vers le brun tout en restant dans la pénombre

-Maître Sasuke pourquoi vous le gardez avec vous ? demanda-t-il

- Car il est plus important qu'il n'y paraît sinon Sai… As-tu découvert comment il a fugué ? J'étais pourtant sur que les barreaux de sa fenêtre ne pouvaient être détruit, dit le vampire

- Nous avons trouvé sur les lieux de la chambre de maître Naruto aucun éclat des barreaux que vous avez mis… Il semblerait qu'étrangement ils ont disparu, expliqua Sai

- Disparu ? S'étonna Sasuke

- Oui pour cela nous allons faire une enquête plus approfondit si le maître le veut

- Ce n'est pas la peine Sai… Tu peux disposer…

Le vampire repartit vers la demeure de Sasuke. Ce dernier regardait Naruto et il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement

-Je suis désolé Naruto mais je me dois de te protéger… Je suis vraiment heureux que l'on se retrouve enfin. Cela fait maintenant 600 ans que je te cherche et je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser partir… Même si pour cela je dois mettre l'Eden en colère.

* * *

Rewiews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Tout le monde vu que vous étiez tous un peu poser la question de qu'est ce que Sasuke et Naruto ont comme lien j'ai donc décidé d'écrire rapidement ce chapitre... Désolé s'il est un peu court la prochaine fois je vais faire de mon mieux pour le faire plus long^^ , bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Un orage, il foudroie le ciel de ses éclairs aveuglants. Je regardais ce magnifique spectacle de ma chambre. J'étais prisonnier de cette pièce enchaîné au lit au niveau de mes chevilles... Sasuke avait pris les précautions pour que je ne m'enfuie pas de nouveau. Les fenêtres étaient renforcées mais cette fois aucun barreaux qui coupaient la vue extérieur. Je voyais la foudre craquelait le ciel de sa lueur blanche. La pluie tombait à flot humidifiant les arbres qui entourent le domaine

Je m'allongeai sur le lit faisant cliqueter les chaînes. Pourquoi me garde-t-il ici? Pour chasser les goules? Ce n'est pas lui la dernière fois qui m'a conseillé de rester dans l'ombre. Je tirai sur le cristal pour le regarder... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce cristal avant...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit je me redressai tant bien que mal et je vis Sasuke.

- Tu dois avoir soif, dit-il

- Non sa va, répondis-je

- Ta gorge ne t'irrite pas? Ne te demande de boire? S'étonna Sasuke, cela fait une semaine que tu es ici tu dois être assoiffé

- Une semaine! M'exclamai-je, et bien je ne savais pas que je tiens maintenant depuis deux semaines sans boire du sang

- Deux semaines ! s'écria-t-il, et tu ne ressens pas cette soif malgré que je t'ai mordu deux fois

- Non rien… Répondit-il, d'ailleurs c'est rare que je boive du sang…

- As-tu déjà planté tes crocs dans la gorge de quelqu'un ? demanda Sasuke

- Non je ne crois pas, m'étonnai-je

- Essaie de me mordre, dit le brun

Il s'approcha du lit pour s'assoir dessus. Sasuke me tira vers lui pour mettre ma tête vers son cou

-Bois, dit-il mais cela ressembler plus à un ordre qu'à une proposition… Bois !

Je tremblai. Je sentis mes canines s'allongeaient et je les plantai dans sa chair. Pourquoi son sang m'enivre ? C'est la première fois que je ressens un tel sentiment de bien-être. Son sang est excellent est-ce qu'il ressent quand il boit le mien ?

_-Sasuke…_

Je m'arrêtai… C'était quoi cette voix… Je frissonnai j'avais l'impression de reconnaître cette voix… On aurait dit ma voix… Donc moi et Sasuke, on s'est déjà rencontré mais quand et où et pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas…

Sasuke me regardait tandis que j'étais tétanisé devant la découverte… Le brun me mirait j'ai voulu reculer mais il me prit le bras…

-Attend Naruto… souffla-t-il

- Qui es-tu et arrête de me mentir, m'écriai-je

- Naruto… Ecoute-moi

- Non toi écoute-moi ! Tu me retiens captif dans cette endroit… Tu m'as enchaîné dans ce lit. J'ai plus de 600 ans et j'ai l'impression d'être materné comme un enfant en bas âge…

Mais il me coupa en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes et il se sépara de moi

-Tu n'es pas prêt à entendre la vérité Naruto en tout cas pas encore, dit-il en avant de partir

Comment cela je ne suis pas prêt… Qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi me cache-t-il un aussi gros un aussi secret… Il s'agit quand même de ma vie. La vie que j'ai peut-être perdue mais qui reste ma vie quand même…

Une larme roula sur ma joue… J'en ai marre de ces secrets sur ce qu'il est pour moi… Est-il vraiment… Une personne particulière pour moi ? Pourquoi ses lèvres me semble-t-elle si familière ? J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà eues… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Mes larmes s'intensifièrent… Sasuke que m'as-tu fais ?

Sur ses pensées je m'endormis…

Pov Sasuke

Naruto… Tu es toujours aussi fantastique on dirait que l'appel du sang ne l'affecte pas alors que le sien ne fait que ça m'appeler encore et encore mais je ne dois laisser mes pulsions et ma soif de sang que j'ai pour lui-même si je sais qu'il est immortel mais je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste encore plus. Je sais que je dois te dire la vérité mais si je te dis qui je suis tu vas me détester encore plus…

-Maître Sasuke, s'exclama une voix. Je me retournai pour voir une femme aux cheveux roses, des verts émeraude. Maître Sasuke comment allez-vous ? demanda la cette fille d'un air faussement sensuel

- Sakura laisse-moi, soupirai-je

- Mais maître Sasuke…

- Laisse-moi

Je partis dans les couloirs abandonnant Sakura. Depuis quelque temps, elle m'énerve en faite c'est depuis que Naruto est revenu dans ma vie qu'elle est comme cela plus entraînante dans ses déclarations mais pour moi c'est Naruto… Ce sera toujours lui… Et uniquement lui…

-Maître Sasuke… dit la voix de Sai

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à rejeter demoiselle Sakura… Surtout pour le jeune homme qui est dans cette chambre et qui ne semble pas vraiment apte à rester avec vous, s'exclama l'autre vampire

- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il pense même si son sort m'inquiète un peu…

- Maître Sasuke pourquoi vous refusez de lui dire la vérité à maître Naruto ? Demanda Sai

- Tout simplement que je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que c'est moi qui l'ai empêché d'aller dans l'Eden… Que c'est moi qui l'ai transformé en vampire…

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Merci pour ces rewiews ils m'ont fait plaisirs et ils m'ont motivé à écrire la suite, j'espère que vous continuerez à en laisser ^^ , bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

600 plus tôt

La pluie tombait sur la belle ville de Konoha, tout le monde s'activait pour retourner au dortoir ainsi que moi. Dans mon école, seuls les garçons pouvaient y entrer. Les filles étaient interdites de séjourner de toute façon elles n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir une quelqu'une formation. Elles ne sont là que pour rendre leur père riche ou encore s'occuper de la porter de môme qu'elles ont à charge tandis que les hommes travaillaient aux champs. Je regardai autour de moi. L'été, cette année était pourrie cela fait quatre jours qu'on a vu occupe trace de soleil. Les enfants restaient au foyer pour éviter d'être trempés. Les enfants des bourgeois et les nobles sont à l'école comme moi... Mon père est un grand duc de la famille Namikaze, il rêve de me voir me marier avec une des filles avec qui il m'a promise mais pour moi cela est aussi barbant que son histoire sur l'amour...

Mon père est la tête de beaucoup d'entreprise dans cette ville, beaucoup de bourgeois propose leur fille en mariage pour moi mais je sais que ces crétins font cela pour les titres de noblesse et pouvoir peut-être un jour pouvoir devenir important.

Dans cette ville, je suis très connu à cause de mon père. Tout le monde me voit dans la rue et s'incline devant moi comme si j'étais un prince. Seulement je ne suis rien de cela... Je n'ai pas envie que mon père se focalise essentiellement sur mon futur mariage mais sur moi... Juste une fois

La cloche des cours résonna dans les corridors annonçant le début des cours, je m'assis à ma place près de la fenêtre pour contempler la pluie qui se déverse à l'extérieur ravageant les terres des paysans... Je sens que la moisson ne sera pas des meilleures cette année. Les pauvres travaillaient la terre par un temps pareil et mon père qui est à deux doigts de s'énerver à cause que la récolte a pris du retard. J'entendis le professeur arrivait tout le monde se leva pour s'incliner, même moi malgré que l'instituteur refuse que je m'incline devant lui après tout je suis tout de même Naruto Namikaze le fils de l'homme le plus riche de cette ville. Seulement je me refuse d'être un homme sans aucune éducation donc je m'incline comme les autres

Le professeur nous demanda de nous assoir

- Bien avant de commencer la leçon de aujourd'hui nous allons vous présenter un jeune garçon de votre âge qui vient suivre les cours avec nous à partir de maintenant... Tu peux entrer

Je regardai la nouvelle venue et j'écarquillai les yeux en le voyant. Ce type était plutôt beau. Ses cheveux relevant élégamment en pique derrière sa tête, deux mèches couleur ébène qui encadraient son visage pâle et des yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoile. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme obligatoire de l'institut. Une chemise blanche avec un nœud rouge, un bermuda noir, ainsi que des chaussettes longues noires et des chaussures assorties avec les chaussettes. Je voyais le professeur regarder dans la salle s'il n'avait pas une place de libre. Il y en a une mais seulement à côté de moi. Seulement j'étais tellement absorbé par son physique que je n'avais pas entendu la présentation de cet homme. Je sortis un cristal sous ma chemise. Il était d'un bleu enchanteur comme mes yeux, mon père me l'avait offert pour mon dix-seizième anniversaire et cette année dans trois mois j'aurai enfin dix-sept ans. Ce sera ma dernière année de liberté car quand j'aurai dix-huit ans... Mon père voudra me marier avec une personne inconnue

Soudain, j'entendis la chaise à mes côtés être tiré, je coupai dans mes pensées pour voir le nouveau s'y assoir puis je regardai le professeur me faisant un regard désolé même si je ne vois pas en quoi il est désolé... De me mettre une personne à cotée de moi? La bonne affaire il n'y a plus de place vous voulez que je fasse quoi?

- Il semble te respecter ce professeur, dit la voix de mon voisin

J'écarquillai les yeux en plus d'être beau il a une voix sensuel et grave.

- C'est normal, soufflai-je

Il me regardait avec un de ces regards tellement intense que je me sentis un peu défaillir... Mais je me devais d'y ignorer.

La cloche du déjeuner retentit et je partis pour la cantine heureusement les leçons ne sont que le matin et l'après-midi on est libre. Seulement je refuse de rentrer chez moi car je sais qu'il y a mon père à la maison et qui dit père à la maison veut dire si possible des problèmes par rapport à cette histoire de mariage.

Je pris mon plateau avec mon repas dedans. Contrairement aux autres j'ai un menu un peu spécial... Mais je ne m'en vante pas. Je m'assis à une table pour ensuite commencer à manger. Tout le monde passa à côté de moi, je sais qu'au fond d'eux ils auraient s'assoir avec moi mais seulement pour vanter les mérites de leur parent pour avoir une chance d'être pistonné.

Soudain, je vis quelqu'un poser son plateau devant moi. Je fus surpris de voir le nouveau s'assoir en face de moi. Je ne comprenais pas que faisait-il ici?

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici? demanda-t-il

- Non ce n'est pas cela, dis-je intrigué, c'est juste que d'habitude personne ne vient manger avec moi

Je me sentais bizarre pourquoi j'ai du mal à regarder ses yeux pourtant je voulais le regarder dans ses yeux aussi profond que l'abysse. Je me concentrais sur mon repas

- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas la même nourriture que tout le monde? remarqua le brun

Je faillis entendre des cris des garçons outragés de cette question qui pour eux semble stupide.

- C'est une histoire de famille, répondis-je sans m'attarder sur les détails

Je suis content c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me parle sans essayer d'attirer mes faveurs pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de mon père. Je ne m'attendais pas à bien m'amuser avec le nouveau. On riait en mangeant notre repas.

La cloche sonna et j'ai pris congé de ce garçon. Je montai dans le dortoir pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je fus surpris de voir le nouveau déjà là pourtant j'étais parti avant lui. Je ne comprends pas il n'y a qu'un seul chemin et je ne l'ai pas vu passer devant moi.

Il me regardait avec un certain sourire

- Tu ne pars pas comme les autres? demanda-t-il sensuellement qui eut comme réaction de me faire vibrer

- Euh... Non encore problème de famille, répondis-je avant de m'installer dans mon lit pour lire un livre des humanistes comme Erasme.

Je sentis qu'il s'installait sur mon lit. Je me détournai de mon ouvrage pour le regarder. Il me regardait étrangement il semblait frustrer mais de quoi?

- Que t'arrive-t-il? Demandai-je

Mais il semblerait que je l'ai coupé dans ses pensées. Il me regarda comme si que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'ai-je fait? Je sais que je ne parle pas beaucoup de moi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me dévisager. Je soupirai pour me lever de mon lit pour lui dire ses quatre vérités.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Je sais que je ne parle pas beaucoup de moi ou des trucs mais si je ne dis rien sur mes parents c'est que j'ai une raison

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux avant de se mettre à rire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il riait je suis si drôle que cela pour qu'il rit ouvertement de moi. Je boudai jurant de ne plus lui parler

- Désolé mais je ne t'ai jamais jugé sur toi ou tes parents, s'esclaffa le brun

- Alors pourquoi ce regard comme si tu étais frustré, m'exclamai-je

- Car je trouve que tu es assez difficile à lire sans l'être, répondit-il

- Comment cela

- Tes yeux reflètent ce que ton âme pense mais je n'avais pas à lire en toi et cela est frustrant

Je ne comprenais pas comme ça "lire en moi"

- Tu dois me prendre pour un idiot et si on commençait déjà par se présenter...

- D'accord je suis Naruto Namikaze, souris-je

- Enchanté Naruto, je suis Sasuke Uchiha...

* * *

Rewiews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Voilà la suite du flash back sur la rencontre entre Sasuke et Naruto^^. Merci pour les rewiews que vous me laissez et désolé de poster aussi vite c'est juste que je suis à fond dedans^^ les idées affluents dans mon esprit. Sinon bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Cela va faire maintenant deux mois que Sasuke était arrivé dans le dortoir. Il est devenu vraiment très proche de moi tellement que je suis pour la première fois de ma vie heureux. Je lui avais même parlé de mon problème avec mon père mais il n'a rien tenté seulement maintenant il comprenait pourquoi j'avais un repas spécial, que les professeurs étaient à moitié à mes pieds, que les élèves ne viennent pas trop me parler, que le midi je mange seul et que les après-midi je restais au dortoir.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Sasuke avait maintenant plein de chose sur moi mais moi rien à part qu'il vient de Kiri... Je ne sais rien de lui... D'ailleurs j'avais remarqué également qu'il ne mangeait pas grand chose le midi comme le soir... Je ne sais pas mais il est toujours distant quand il parle de lui... Il n'a pas besoin de jouer au garçon mystérieux après tout ce n'est qu'un institut de garçon

Je regardai les élèves qui couraient dans la cour tandis que le froid de l'automne commencer. J'avais raison cet été mon père avait râlé que la moisson n'était point fructueuse beaucoup de paysan avait payé ce léger désagrément... Privé de nourriture et de terre... Je déteste mon père se n'était pas la faute des paysans si les récoltes n'étaient pas parfaites.

Je m'ennuyai et Sasuke qui avait disparu on ne savait où. D'ailleurs, j'ai souvent remarqué qu'il disparaissait n'importe où n'importe quand sans que je m'en rende compte. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me levai de mon lit pour aller ouvrir. Dès que je l'ouvris je vis deux hommes d'après leur tenue se sont des bourgeois

- Vous êtes bien Naruto Namikaze? demanda l'un

Je les regardai avec suspicion pourquoi j'avais mes membres qui tremblaient m'ordonnant de partir

- Et qu'il le demande? Dis-je mais je n'ai pas pu bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt que je me retrouvai plaquer contre le mur la main contre la gorge

- On est là pour jouer dis-nous si tu connais Sasuke Uchiha, cracha mon bourreau

Pourquoi il cherche Sasuke qu'a-t-il fait et pourquoi c'est moi qu'il cherche?

- Fais chier je n'arrive pas à lire en lui! s'exclama le second

- Comment cela se fait ce n'est qu'un humain tu es censé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées et me dire si c'est vraiment Naruto Namikaze, cria le premier

Lire dans mes pensées mais c'est impossible. La poigne sur ma gorge effectua une pression plus forte, j'eus du mal à respirer

- Maintenant sale humain tu vas me dire si tu es Naruto Namikaze, cracha-t-il

- Lâchez-le! s'exclama une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Sasuke

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la porte et là je vis que le brun était énervé... C'est moi ou ses yeux ont viré au rouge... Rouge sang. Mon bourreau se mit à rire

- Alors te voilà enfin Sasuke Uchiha! Sourit ce dernier, en faite on le tient bien ce Naruto Namikaze. D'après des sources surs, on savait que si on s'attaquait à lui tu sortirais de ton trou

- Sa... Su...Ke, haletai-je

- Je vous ai dit de le lâcher, cracha Sasuke

Je vis mon bourreau humé mon odeur

- Comment fais-tu pour résister à une telle odeur... Son sang est exquis tellement que j'ai envie d'en prendre une goutte, sourit l'homme en approchant de mon cou

Soudain, toute pression sur ma gorge avait disparu et je fus entouré par les bras

- Tout va bien Naruto, dit une voix, je levai ma tête et je vis Sasuke qui me regardait

-** Laisse-nous l'humain,** cracha l'un des deux hommes je sentis un frisson me prendre.

Les deux êtres étaient devenus totalement différent. Ils avaient deux longues canines, leurs yeux étaient injectés de sang. Je tremblai de tous mes membres

- Viens avec moi! s'exclama Sasuke en me tirant par le poignet

Je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Pourquoi des bourgeois sont devenus des monstres et pourquoi ils servaient de moi comme appât pour avoir Sasuke.

Je courrai dans les rues de Konoha tirer par Sasuke. On se cacha dans une vieille maison abandonnée et il planqua ses mains sur ma bouche m'empêchant de parler et il me serra fort contre lui tellement que je sentais son odeur

- Chut ne fais pas de bruit, murmura Sasuke au creux de mon oreille

Je tremblai mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras

- Il faudra quitter Konoha, chuchota le brun

J'écarquillai les yeux comment cela quitter Konoha mais j'ai une vie ici, mon père...

- Je sais que cela va être dur Naruto mais on n'a pas le choix s'ils sont aussi à ta recherche je n'aurai pas d'autre choix je veux te protéger, te mettre en sécurité...

Il enleva sa main de mes lèvres mais elles furent remplacées par celle de Sasuke. J'écarquillai les yeux... Il m'embrassait mais pourquoi?

- Je t'aime Naruto dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su que je t'aimais, souffla Sasuke, alors je t'en prie reste avec moi

Mon cœur battait la chamade mes joues étaient bien rouges... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime fut une grande délivrance...

- Sasuke, murmurai-je mais il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres

- On doit partir avant qu'elles ne reviennent et cette fois-là elles voudront nous tuer, dit Sasuke avec le plus grand sérieux tellement qu'on n'a pas l'impression que quelque minute auparavant il vient de se confesser

- Mais... Et mon père...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui et ne t'en fais pas elles ne s'en prendront qu'à nous, répondit le brun, la seule chose que je veux c'est que tu sois à l'abri

- Mais c'est qui "elles"? Demandai-je

- Des goules...

* * *

Rewiews?


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous! Merci pour ces rewiews dont certains je vais répondre^^**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Lulu-chan: **Merci Lulu-chan cela me fait plaisirs de savoir que le faite que je poste rapidement ne te dérange pas car je profite de mes vacances pour écrire le soir et des fois la journée... Merci de suivre cette fic où je n'étais pas sur d'avoir un succès^^ c'est très gentil

**Red apple**: Je te remercie pour ton rewiews. Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement et un moment tu m'avais laissé un rewiew me disant que j'avais écrit d'autre fic. En effet, j'en ai écris d'autre au total j'en ai 18 dont 2 ne sont pas de l'univers Naruto^^. Merci de suivre cette fic cela me fait plaisirs^^ et pour Sai tu verras pourquoi il dit cela^^

**Jojo-Shadow: **Merci pour tes rewiews. Cela me fait très plaisirs et pour tes propositions je te le dis comment Naruto sera transformé en vampire tu vas être surprise^^. Après tout d'un côté tu as raison. Sasuke va le faire par amour mais je ne te dis pas comment cela s'est passé^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

Des goules? Mais ce n'est pas possible... Pourtant je voyais la peur dans ses yeux me montrant que ce n'était pas aussi dingue... Soudain, je le sentis se détendre. Ses bras me serrèrent moins mais l'étreinte était encore là...

- Je pense qu'on peut partir, non? Demandai-je

- Oui je ne les sens plus, souffla Sasuke

- Comment cela "sentir"? M'étonnai-je

- Je t'expliquerai tout quand on sera éloigné de cette ville pour l'instant ce n'est pas le temps des révélations, viens, dit le brun en se levant pour me prendre ma main

Je stressais, Sasuke était vraiment prudent puis il enleva son blouson pour le mettre sur moi

- C'est pour masquer ton odeur et car je sentais que tu commençais à avoir froid, sourit mon ami

J'avoue que le froid commençait à me mordre la peau tandis que le soleil décliné à l'horizon. De la buée s'échappait de mes lèvres, le manteau de Sasuke était vraiment chaud, le tissu était imprégné de son odeur.

- La voie est libre on peut y aller... Il y a un train il part dans un quart d'heure ils n'iront pas nous trouver, dit Sasuke

Je le suis une chance la gare n'était pas loin. Je gardai ma main dans la sienne. Soudain, on entendit un bruit sourd, je me retournai pour voir les deux goules qui étaient à nos trousses

- Merde, marmonna le brun

Il me tira violemment à lui pour me porter comme une jeune mariée.

- Accroche-toi bien, souffla-t-il

J'hochai la tête tandis que je sentais qu'il augmentait sa vitesse. Je voyais le paysage défilait à une telle allure que je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je fermis mes yeux de peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et que je réveillerai dans mon lit au dortoir et que je ne sois pas entrain d'halluciner. Je les rouvris et on était devant le train qu'on y entra. Sasuke me posa pour vite fermer la porte

- Va te cacher dans le foin, s'exclama ce dernier

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir une grande botte de foin où je m'y engouffrai bien à l'intérieur. Une chose qu'il n'y avait aucun animal dans ce wagon. Je vis Sasuke refermer violemment la porte et il y ferma à clé. Le brun se laissa glisser contre la porte en fer. Il s'assit le dos contre le métal froid.

Soudain, je sentis le train partir. Je soupirai de soulagement et je voyais que Sasuke en faisait de même

- C'est bon tu peux sortir de ta cachette, sourit-il

Je m'extirpai du foin avec une certaine facilité mais certaine paille était restée dans mes cheveux et mes vêtements faisant rire mon compagnon de voyage. Je boudai en gonflant mes joues mais Sasuke appuya son doigt contre ma joue. Je sursautai à ce contacte me faisant tomber dans le foin. Je n'arrivai pas à y croire comment a-t-il fait pour se déplacer aussi vite

- Sa va, dit Sasuke en me tendant la main je la pris et il me tira à lui me serrant fortement dans ses bras, je suis heureux que tu n'es rien

Je me sentis rougir devant un tel élan de sa part mais ce soir je laissai tomber mes armes... J'ai eu trop peur. Je m'allongeai dans le foin vite suivit de Sasuke. Je le regardai dans les yeux, je me laissais envouter dans cet abysse sombre. Le monde s'effondrait autour de moi je ne voyais que lui et rien que lui. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine comme à chaque fois que je suis avec lui... Depuis maintenant plus d'un mois, je me sens bizarre avec lui comme sur un nuage...

Il me m'entoura de ses bras m'enlaçant contre lui. Je portais toujours son blouson. Je me laissai aller contre cette chaleur m'enivrant de ce parfum. Je sentais mon monde tourner autour de lui. Je posai ma tête contre son torse

- Que va-t-il nous arriver? Demandai-je

- Je l'ignore mais je te promets que je te protégerai, dit-il

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi ces créatures nous ont attaqués? Qu'est ce qu'elles voulaient? Comment me connaissaient-elles?

- Du calme les questions, ria Sasuke, je crois qu'il vaut mieux dormir les explications sont vraiment longue et je le vois bien que tu es fatigué

Je baissai les yeux pour hocher la tête mais je n'abandonne pas je veux mes explications. Je fermai mes yeux me laissant bercer par le train et par les bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier m'embrassa le front avant de poser son menton sur ma tête, je tombai dans les bras de Morphée

Je voyais des immenses jardins à l'horizon, des fleurs de toute sorte et dans ses fleurs il y avait mes préférés des lys blanc qui veut dire la pureté, la douceur. Les seuls que je déteste sont les bruyères qui signifient la solitude qui me rappelle à quel point peu de personne s'inquiète pour moi. Je suis sur que si on me cherche c'est juste parce que je suis Naruto Namikaze le fils de Minato Namikaze et que ce dernier a besoin d'un héritier pour perpétuer la longue lignée des Namikaze. Au loin, je vis un arbre, l'arbre du péché, ceux qui ont un péché y vont pour se repentir... Mais je suis seul dans cet immense jardin où la paix est maîtresse, où la sagesse est roi et où l'amour n'a pas de place particulière que le ciel s'en fout de qui je suis... Ce jardin est mon endroit privé où je peux être quand je dors... Sans que personne ne vienne me cherche...

J'ouvris mes yeux doucement... Je voyais les rayons de soleil filtraient les murs de fer du wagon de marchandise. Je me rendis compte que j'avais dormi dans la paille et je dois dire que ce n'est pas aussi inconfortable qu'il n'y paraît bien au contraire malgré que cela gratte de temps en temps. Soudain, je remarquai de ma bouillote avait disparu, je me levai d'un coup cherchant du regard Sasuke. Ce dernier était assis un peu plus loin et il semblait me regarder avec un petit sourire

- Tu es réveillé? dit-il

- Cela se voit un peu quand même, riais-je, il va où ce train?

- Vers la mer, répondit Sasuke

- La mer? M'étonnai-je, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir la mer!

Sasuke esquissa un sourire avant de se lever pour s'assoir à côté de moi. Je le regardai ses mouvements étaient si sensuel et il s'était assis avec agilité sur la paille. Soudain les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire

- Sasuke... C'était quoi ces goules hier qui nous ont attaqué? Demandai-je

Je voyais son regard s'obscurcir comme si quelque chose clocher

- Avant Naruto je dois te parler de chose importante qui me concerne... Je n'ai jamais voulu te le dire avant car je voulais te protéger des horreurs de cette vérité, dit-il

- Pourquoi tu ne penses qu'à me protéger! Je ne suis pas fragile! M'exclamai-je

- Dans le monde que je viens tu ne tiendrais pas une minute, ria Sasuke

- Ah oui? Défiai-je

- La preuve dans la chambre elles ont réussi à t'avoir facilement, répliqua le brun

Je baissai la tête il avait raison. Hier, les goules sont venues et elles ont failli me tuant en m'étranglant... Je serai peut-être mort si Sasuke n'était pas intervenu pour me sauver

- Seulement... Je n'ai pas envie que tu mettes ta vie en danger à cause de moi, soufflai-je

Il me regardait avec des grands yeux avant de sourire et de passer un bras derrière mon pour prendre mon épaule et de me tirer à lui pour que je pose ma tête sur son épaule

- Tu resteras toujours le même Naruto. Un garçon sincère qui dit toujours ce qu'il pense même si la vérité fait mal... Je t'admire pour cela, être capable de dire ce que les autres ne veulent dire m'a toujours fasciné, sourit Sasuke, maintenant c'est à mon tour d'être honnête avec toi...

- Que veux-tu dire Sasuke? Demandai-je

- Je suis un vampire...

* * *

Rewiews?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Voilà la suite ^^. Merci pour ces rewiews c'est très gentil. j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre comme les autres, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

J'écarquillai les yeux... Comment ça c'est un vampire? Mes membres tremblaient j'essayai de m'éloigner mais sa prise sur mon épaule se fit plus forte

- Naruto laisse-moi m'expliquer, tenta Sasuke, je sais que cela t'effraie mais laisse moi te parler c'est important

Je le regardai avec des grands yeux avant de hocher la tête. Je le fis savoir que je l'écoutais avec intérêt.

- Avant de te parler de moi j'aimerai te poser une question... Connais-tu l'Eden?

L'Eden? Il se fiche de moi pourquoi il me parle d'un mythe, une légende...

- Bien sur que je connais l'Eden c'est la terre que Dieu a créé pour ses deux créations Adam et Eve, répondis-je

- Et bien sache que cette terre existe vraiment, répliqua-t-il

J'écarquillai les yeux comment? Comment pouvait-il affirmer cela?

- L'Eden est aussi appelé le paradis c'est là que vont toutes les âmes humaines pour ensuite se réincarner en passant par la rivière de l'oublie mais malheureusement c'est une terre sacrée où tous les humains vont mais une légende raconte que un homme a trahi les lois de cette terre de Dieu et il fut banni de l'Eden, lui et ses partisans et ils sont devenus des vampires.

- Tu étais un de ses partisans? Demandai-je

- Non. Mais l'un d'eux m'a transformé en vampire me condamnant à cette vie, je ne peux rien faire contre cela et même si je mourrai une deuxième fois je ne pourrai pas atteindre l'Eden car je suis devenu un hérétique de la terre de l'Eden donc je préfère continuer à être sur cette Terre plutôt que de vivre enfermer dans les flammes de l'enfer, répondit-il

- Mais les goules?

- Ce sont des créatures pires que des déchets de l'Eden, elles n'ont aucunes lois, aucun remord. Elles tuent, dévorent n'importe quoi surtout quand elles sont atteintes d'une grande folie. Celle qu'on a vu été presque folle. Les goules sont l'étape dégénérative d'un vampire. Elles laissent leur instinct prendre le dessus et cela devient dangereux...

Je baissai la tête je commençai à me dire que j'ai eu de la chance que Sasuke soit là, pour me sauver. Il souleva mon menton pour que je le regarde dans ses yeux d'un noir intense. Il me coucha sur la paille délicatement. On se regardait, il avait un bras derrière ma nuque je me tournai sur côté pour ma tête bien devant la sienne.

- J'ai une question... Tu as quel âge vraiment? Demandai-je

Sasuke rigola devant ma question. Je sais que c'est indiscret mais je n'y peux rien si je suis curieux

- Tu veux vraiment connaître mon âge? m'interrogea le brun

- Si je te la pose ce n'est pas pour rien, répondis-je

- Officiellement j'ai 17 ans mais officieusement j'ai plus de 400 ans

- Qu'est-ce que tu es vieux, riais-je

- Oui je sais je devrai être déjà dans un cercueil à manger des pissenlits par la racine mais je m'en fiche car au moins je reste beau, dit Sasuke

- Et prétentieux, soufflai-je

- Tu sais j'étais courtisé par de nombreuse dame jusqu'à ce que je sois transformé en vampire même si cela continue encore aujourd'hui

- Comment il t'a transformé?

- Pour transformer un humain en un vampire. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution c'est que l'humain soit mort ou à l'article de la mort. Le vampire doit donner son sang à l'humain qu'il veut transformer mais pour que le processus soit complet le nouveau vampire doit mordre un vampire sinon il devient une goule en se plongeant ainsi dans la folie. Dès que la folie les prend elles ne peuvent plus devenir des vampires à part entière c'est Game Over, expliqua Sasuke

- Et vous craignez le soleil?

Pour réponse j'ai un rire de Sasuke

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... On ne craint pas le soleil sinon comment aurai-je fait pour aller en cours alors que le soleil tapait, c'est comme l'ail on n'y craint pas par contre ça sent mauvais mais cela tout le monde le sait. On boit effectivement du sang humain mais j'arrive à me contrôler

- Et une goule a dit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire dans mes pensées. Elle voulait dire quoi par là et pourquoi l'autre ne semblait pas y arriver?

- Mais arrête de poser plusieurs questions à la fois. D'abord pour commencer, certains vampires ont développé des capacités et lire dans les pensées est l'une des capacités que les vampires peuvent acquérir avec de l'entrainement. Moi aussi je suis capable de lire dans les pensées... Tu te souviens le premier jour que tu disais que j'avais une tête comme si j'étais frustré c'est parce que je l'étais... Je n'arrivai pas à lire dans les tiennes... Mais j'avais compris pourquoi...

Il tira le collier que je portais autour du cou

- Ce cristal annule les pouvoirs des vampires qui peuvent t'affecter. Il agit comme une protection, j'ignore où tu l'as eu mais je dois dire que c'est une chance que se soit toi qui possède ce cristal. J'aurai plus de chance de te protéger. Après tout maintenant tu es danger.

- Des centaines de vampire vont venir me chercher! M'exclamai-je en me redressant d'un coup

- Pas que des vampires mais aussi des goules et d'autres créatures, répliqua-t-il, mais ne t'inquiète pas du moment que tu restes avec moi tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne les laisserai pas te toucher

- Tu aurais me laisser ce jour-là dans la cafétéria cela t'aurait empêché de jouer au protecteur avec moi, soufflai-je

- Peut-être mais je n'aurai jamais été heureux...

Je le regardai avec des drôles d'yeux. Sasuke se releva pour me faire face

- Quand un vampire tombe amoureux de quelqu'un on est comme dépendant de cette personne. Cela fait 400 ans que je foule cette terre mais jamais j'ai eu une telle attraction hormis toi. Quand je t'ai vu dans cette salle de cours ton odeur m'a attiré et lorsque mes yeux ont croisé les tiens j'ai su que c'étais toi la personne qui m'était destinée

Il caressa ma joue lisse sans aucun défaut.

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser? demanda Sasuke

Je hochai la tête et il vint cueillir mes lèvres c'étaient aussi délicat qu'une plume. Ses lèvres étaient vraiment douces. Une larme s'écoula de mes yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais heureux. Il passa son doigt sur ma joue humide et il paniqua

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te forcer...

Mais je le coupai en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'avais envie de ces lèvres qui me rendent heureux... Je veux lui... Je n'arrive pas à y croire la seule personne qui se soit intéressée à moi m'attire comme une abeille attiré par le miel. Sasuke m'entoura de ses bras pour me coller plus à lui. Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque. Il me renversa pour que je sois de nouveau coucher sur la paille.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille

Une autre larme glissa de ma joue pourquoi suis-je au comble du bonheur. Serai-je tombé... Amoureux de lui... De ce vampire à la beauté révoltante. Mon cœur tambourine comme un dingue dans ma poitrine... Oui voilà ma réponse je l'aime... J'aime Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan:** Je sais je coupe au mauvais moment mais cela laisse du suspence et puis vu que je les poste vite l'attente n'est pas longue ^^, je vous dis à la prochaine


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Merci pour les rewiews d'ailleurs je vais en répondre à quelques uns^^**

**Red Apple: Ne sois pas impatiente^^ tu auras tes réponses sur le pourquoi du comment Naruto est poursuivi mais pour l'instant la raison et qu'il est le point faible de Sasuke. Si les vampires attrapent Naruto, Sasuke aura envie de le sauver en se mettant en danger^^. Sinon oui ne t'inquiète pas il y aura un lemon mais pas de suite**

**Soln96: Désolé de toujours couper au mauvais moment mais c'est juste parce que je n'ai pas trop envie de tout raconter d'un bloc. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas tu auras vite la suite^^**

**Jojo-Shadow: Je sais que c'est bizarre que un vampire peut transformer un humain quand il est mort mais j'aurai du préciser que l'humain devait être mort de maximum un quart d'heure pas plus^^;. Désolé si cela t'as perburbé... Sinon merci de lire ma fic^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Les sensations me hérissaient le poil tellement c'était grisant. Sasuke lécha ma lèvre inférieure quémandant l'accès, un accès que j'ouvris rapidement. Sa langue vient récupérer la mienne pour rentrer dans un ballet endiablé. Je laissai Sasuke dominé notre échange. Il s'allongea sur moi tandis que je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser. On se sépara à cause que je commençai à manquer d'air, on se regardait.

- Je crois que moi aussi je t'aime, soufflai-je

Sasuke sourit avant de m'embrasser

- Tu en es sur, dit-il

Je souriais... Avant de l'embrasser

- Oui j'en suis sur, riais-je

Il m'embrassa alors que sa langue vient cueillir la mienne pour un autre combat langoureux. Sasuke m'enleva son blouson pour caresser ma peau. Son touché était électrisant, un énorme frisson me prit alors qu'une vive chaleur me prend.

- Naruto... souffla Sasuke, je ne sais pas si je pourrai me contrôler

- Alors ne te contrôle pas, souris-je

Sasuke posa sa tête au creux de mon cou. Il lécha avant de planter ses crocs dans ma chaire aspirant mon sang. Je sentais une vague de bonheur me prendre. Je voulais qu'il continue mais il se retira

- Sasuke, haletai-je

Il me caressa la joue avant d'embrasser mon front alors que quelque goutte de sang s'échapper de ma plaie pour s'écouler sur la paille. Sasuke lécha la morsure pour cicatriser la plaie, je le regardai dans ses yeux. Je l'embrassai, j'avais envie d'aller plus loin, bien loin et je lui fis savoir en embrassant son cou en y suçotant sa peau

- Naruto on ne doit pas... dit le brun

- S'il te plaît Sasuke, suppliai-je tandis je le renversai pour être au dessus de lui

- Naruto, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit avant que tu sois marié, dit Sasuke

- Mais Sasuke...

Il m'embrassa

- Tu dois garder ta virginité...

- Mais je ne veux pas, dis-je en me frottant contre lui faisant sentir mon membre qui commençait à se gonfler dans mon pantalon, juste cette fois

- Mais Naruto...

- Sasuke s'il te plaît, je t'ai laissé boire mon sang à toi de me devoir quelque chose, souris-je

- Mais pas ta virginité, me contredit Sasuke

Je me frottai contre lui, je souris en voyant la tête de Sasuke

- Je t'en prie mon petit vampire, soufflai-je au creux de l'oreille tandis que j'y léchai

- A... Arrête... Naruto, balbutia-t-il en me faisant renverser

Je rigolai tandis qu'il me faisait le supplice des chatouilles. J'essayai de me venger et on se roula dans le foin riant. Soudain, je ne le trouvai plus, je regardai autour de moi mais rien. Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un me porta par derrière me faisant tourner sur moi-même

- Sasuke arrête! Criai-je

J'entendis un rire derrière mon dos. J'essayai de me dégager de son étreinte.

- Espèce d'idiot tu m'as fait peur, boudai-je

- Tu sais un vampire peut courir très vite, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille

- Tricheur, râlai-je

Il embrassa mon cou en humant mon parfum

- Désolé Naruto mais tu sais c'est dur de garder une vitesse normal, expliqua Sasuke

Je me retournai pour le voir. Son sourire me faisait fondre, son regard me faisait chavirer. Mon cœur tambourinait encore. Il posa sa main ma poitrine avant de sourire. Je rougis devant ce geste. Je le regardai dans les yeux quand tout à coup le train freina d'un coup. Sasuke me tenait fortement. J'étais un peu sonné et je vis le brun avec un regard

- Naruto va te cacher dans le foin, chuchota le vampire

J'hochai la tête avant de courir jusqu'au foin suivit de Sasuke. Il me prit dans ses bras me remettant le blouson. Soudain, la porte en fer s'ouvrit sur des personnes. Je commençais à stresser mais le brun m'enlaça plus fortement me lançant un regard doux avant de m'embrasser le front.

- Reste calme, chuchota-t-il, ce ne sont que des humains

Je soupirai de soulagement j'avais vraiment cru que c'était des vampires ou les goules qui nous poursuivaient. Je me blottis contre Sasuke. J'avais une envie de dormir et je fermais les yeux me laissant bercer par cette chaleur qui était celle de Sasuke. D'ailleurs, je suis surpris qu'il dégage de la chaleur alors qu'il était censé être mort

Soudain, je me sentis relever. J'ouvris mes yeux pour voir Sasuke me porter comme lorsqu'on était partit de Konoha. Il m'embrassa, je me sentais de nouveau défaillir pour ensuite y participer

- T'es réveillé le beau aux bois dormant, sourit Sasuke

- Où on est? Demandai-je

- Comme je te l'avais promis nous voilà à la mer nous sommes au pays des vagues

* * *

Rewiews?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Voilà comme toujours la suite ^^. Merci pour les rewiews comme toujours cela me fait plaisirs. Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11**_

Sasuke me déposa au sol pour que je puisse admirer la vue. Cette dernière était vraiment magnifique. Des centaines de plage qui s'étant sur des kilomètres. Des maisons rangeaient en ligne, je distinguais facilement celle des bourgeois, aristocrates de celle des paysans qui étaient les plus éloignées. Je regardai Sasuke qui me tendit sa main que je pris. Nous partîmes vers cette ville, c'est la première fois que je vois une autre ville que Konoha... Je stressai un peu mais la poigne du brun avait l'effet de me détendre.

Arrivé à l'abord de la ville, je fus surpris de voir des centaines de personne dans les rues. Quelques uns me regardaient de travers. Je me serrai un peu plus contre Sasuke

- SASUKE! s'exclama une voix derrière nous et je vis un petit garçon avec un bonnet blanc, des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs. Il portait une salopette verte avec un tee-shirt blanc

Je vis le brun sourire en voyant l'enfant. Ce dernier se jeta sur lui et les deux tombèrent au sol. Je fermai mes yeux sentant le choc du sol venir. Je les rouvris pour voir Sasuke écraser par un chien. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant cela

- Qu'est-ce...

- C'est un bébé loup-garou, me coupa Sasuke, Naruto je te présente Inari, Inari je te présente Naruto

Le chien aboya et sans savoir pourquoi j'ai compris ce qu'il m'a dit... "Bonjour à toi!"

Je regardai Sasuke avec des grands yeux il se releva pour venir me voir

- Ne t'inquiète pas il a dit "bonjour à toi!", sourit le brun

- J'avais entendu, répondis-je

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux avec moi. Comment j'ai fait pour entendre ses paroles ? Je stressai tandis que mes membres tremblaient

Inari se retransforma en humain pour venir me voir en me tendant la main

- Tu sais que tu es le premier être humain à m'entendre quand je suis sous ma forme chien. On dirait que l'Eden est avec toi, sourit le petit brun

- L'Eden? M'étonnai-je

- Inari je peux voir ton grand-père? demanda Sasuke

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et ils nous incitèrent à le suivre. Je comprends pourquoi l'Eden est avec moi ?

- Inari est jeune il ne comprend pas trop les lois de l'Eden, expliqua Sasuke, pour t'expliquer les loups garous sont les gardiens de l'Eden. Ils détestent les vampires

- Alors pourquoi ils t'aiment bien? Demandai-je

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit le brun

- J'ai tout mon temps, souris-je

- Eh bien cela remonte à ma première visite au pays des vagues. Inari n'était qu'un enfant à cette époque. J'étais un tout jeune vampire et j'essayai de contrôler mes pulsions de vampire mais sans succès. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Tazuna le grand-père de Inari contrairement au loup-garou, il ne déteste pas les vampires. Il m'a aidé à me contrôler et à reprendre goût à la vie. Les loups garous sont vraiment incroyable ils peuvent vivre aussi longtemps qu'un vampire... D'un côté, ils ont le soutien de l'Eden contrairement au vampire.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il dit que j'avais l'Eden avec moi? Dis-je

- Certains humains sont spéciaux. Ils ont la protection de l'Eden et cela leur permet d'avoir certaine capacité alors qu'ils sont censés être "normal", expliqua Sasuke

- Et tu penses que je suis l'un de ses humains?

- Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi mais si tu es l'un de ses humains cela serai une autre raison pour que des centaines de créature viennent t'attraper, dit le vampire

J'écarquillai les yeux. Je ne comprends pas... Et dire qu'il y a quelque jour j'étais quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun problème à par que mon père veut absolument me marier à je ne sais pas qui et maintenant me voilà en fugitif recherché par des vampires, des goules et autre créature. Pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas sur

- Ne t'inquiète pas je serai là pour te protéger que tu sois un humain de l'Eden ou non, me dit Sasuke en passant son bras derrière mon dos

Je souris en voyant que Sasuke est à mes côtés. Il m'embrassa chastement avant de reprendre la route. J'étais rouge en me rendant compte qu'il m'a embrassé devant beaucoup de personne. Je regardai le brun et je le vis pensif

- Vous venez les tourtereaux! s'exclama la voix de Inari

Je rougis encore plus mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis heureux. Est-ce parce que j'ai l'air d'un couple avec Sasuke ou c'est justement parce que c'est Sasuke... De toute façon je suis comblé.

On s'éloigna de la population au centre de la ville pour le bord de la mer. Je voyais les vagues frapper la roche qui entoure la ville, caresse le sable. Au loin, je vis une maison en bois installé au bord de la mer. Je m'extasiai devant la beauté de la vue. Sasuke s'arrêta et j'en fis de même pour mieux admirer le paysage

- Alors? me demanda-t-il

- C'est vraiment magnifique, soufflai-je

- Je savais que cela aller te plaire. Moi aussi la première fois que j'ai vu un tel paysage j'étais comme hypnotisé, sourit le vampire

- Toi! Hypnotiser par un paysage? M'étonnai-je

- Quoi tu es jaloux?

- Pas du tout... Qui serait jaloux d'un paysage tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée?

- Toi, ria Sasuke

Je gonflai mes joues lui montrant que je boudai. Il appuya son dos sur ma joue dégonflant le ballon-joue

- Mais pour moi tu es la plus magnifique vue que je n'ai jamais vu, sourit-il

- N'essaie pas de te racheter c'est trop tard, boudai-je

Je commençai à partir devant mais j'avais oublié un détail... Il court plus vite que moi et en une seconde j'étais dans ses bras soulevés au sol tellement que mes pieds ne l'atteignaient plus

- Tricheur, râlai-je, mauvais joueur

- Non simplement vampirique, ria Sasuke

- N'empêche tu triches si moi aussi j'étais un vampire là on verra si ce sera pareil, boudai-je

- Ce sera pareil car je resterai plus vieux que toi et qui tu dis plus vieux, dit plus d'expérience donc désolé pour toi mais je serai toujours plus rapide, sourit-il

Je lui tirai la langue qu'il lécha avec la sienne

- Je trouve cela amusant, dit Sasuke

- De quoi?

- Malgré que je ne puis entendre tes pensées tu dis ce que tu penses... Je trouve cela amusant

- Car normalement aucun humain n'est censé lire dans les pensées des autres donc je préfère dire en face ce que les autres disent tout bas, répliquai-je

On se regarda chacun dans les yeux avant de rompre le contact visuel. Inari venait de nous rappeler qu'on n'était pas seul et qu'on devait aller voir son grand-père.

On entra dans la petite maison. A l'intérieur, tout était richement décoré. On se déchaussa de nos chaussures à l'entrée en face de il y avait un couloir, à droite la cuisine avec la salle à manger. A gauche le salon. Des escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Soudain, un vieil homme arriva vers nous. Il avait des cheveux gris assez foncé, un bout de ficelle autour de sa tête, une barbe de la même couleur que ses cheveux, des petites lunettes rondes. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de menuisier

Le vieil homme s'élança sur Sasuke pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Sasuke cela fait longtemps vieux vampire... Bon sang tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, s'exclama le menuisier puis il me regarda, bon sang tu nous as ramené ton casse-croute ou quoi?

J'écarquillai les yeux, comment cela casse-croute?

- Papa ne fait pas peur à notre invité, râla une femme. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux bruns arrivant à mi dos, des yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Elle portait un tee-shirt rose foncé, ainsi qu'une jupe bleu foncé, cela fait si longtemps Sasuke

- Ravi de te revoir, dit le brun, Naruto je te présente Tazuna et sa fille. Tazuna voici Naruto... Mon âme-sœur

* * *

Rewiews?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Merci pour les rewiews que vous me laissez^^. Je vais en répondre à certain:**

**Lulu-chan: Alors pour le retour dans le présent se sera je ne sais pas quand je pensais quand Naruto se fait transformer en vampire car il y a beaucoup de réponse dans le long flash back... Mais si tu trouves qu'il est un peu long je peux y couper pour le reprendre plus tard...Sinon merci de lire cette fic^^**

**Soln96: Merci de suivre ma fic depuis son début et ne t'inquiète pas la suite arrive vite^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12**_

Je le regardai encore plus étrangement... Je suis son âme-sœur? Mais c'est quoi... Une âme-sœur?

- Je vois, dit Tazuna, je vais vous préparer une chambre pour la nuit

- Merci Tazuna... Tu viens Naruto, sourit Sasuke

Il me tendit la main que je pris, lui et moi. On doit avoir une discussion sérieuse. On monta les escaliers, on suivait la mère d'Inari qui nous conduisit à notre chambre. Sasuke me tenait fermement la main jusqu'à notre chambre. Cette dernière était vraiment spacieuse. On avait une magnifique vue sur la mer, un balcon, une salle de bain à côté de la chambre. Des étagères pour exposer nos vêtements. D'ailleurs cela me fait penser que je n'ai rien pris comme vêtement après mon départ "forcé" de Konoha.

Sasuke demanda à la mère d'Inari de nous laisser seul tous les deux. Il arriva derrière moi pour me prendre dans ses bras

- Je suis sur que tu as encore une question, souffla le vampire

- En effet c'est quoi cette histoire d'âme-sœur? Demandai-je

- C'est une loi de l'Eden... Il est dit que chaque personne dans ce monde est liée par une autre personne, on les appelle les âmes-sœurs. N'importe qui, vampire, loup-garou, humain, chacun à une âme-sœur mais malheureusement elle est souvent dur à trouver. Regarde-moi 400 ans pour te trouver, sourit Sasuke

- Et les réincarnations?

- C'est une chance supplémentaire pour que la personne trouve son âme-sœur, répondit le brun, mais moi je ne fais plus parti de l'Eden donc si je mourrai en vampire... Il y a de forte chance que je ne me réincarne pas

- Contrairement à moi...

- Je n'en sais rien après tout. Les âmes-sœurs sont complémentaires si tu es mon âme-sœur alors toi tu es forcément la mienne

- Mais contrairement à toi je vais vieillir, devenir un papi, chauve, ridé et j'en passe alors que toi tu resteras éternellement beau et magnifique, soufflai-je

- Tu sais ce n'est pas aussi bien que tu le penses la vie de vampire. Tu as des inconvénients comme tu as des avantages. L'avantage tu restes beau et magnifique toute ta "vie"

- Ainsi que prétentieux, riais-je

- Mais l'inconvénient est que tu deviens dépendant du sang tellement que tu peux en devenir fou... Et lors de tes premiers mois de l'existence tu es... Comment dire cela... Un peu dans les vapes, tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu fais et cela peut-être frustrant

- Comment cela?

- Et bien par exemple tu tues quelqu'un, un vampire, une créature... Tu ne te souviens pas l'avoir fait, tu es en mode incontrôlable que tu sois un vampire complet ou non, expliqua Sasuke, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que pendant le premier mois après tu as une "vie" de vampire normal

Je m'assis sur le sol accompagné de Sasuke qui me regardait avec un de ses regards doux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien et demain je t'emmène t'acheter des vêtements, sourit le brun

J'écarquillai les yeux comment...

- Tu regardais l'étagère... Je n'arrive peut-être pas à lire dans tes pensées mais ton regard me permet de lire en toi comme un livre ouvert, comme je te l'ai dit tu es facile à lire mais tu ne l'es pas vraiment, dit Sasuke

Je le regardai avec des drôles de yeux avant de sourire et de l'embrasser.

- Les garçons le repas est prêt! s'exclama la mère d'Inari

Sasuke me tendit la main que je pris pour ensuite descendre en bas. On se réunit autour de la petite table. Je m'installai à côté de Sasuke et Inari vint se mettre de l'autre côté.

- Donc c'est Naruto ton prénom? demanda Inari

- Oui c'est ça, répondis-je

- Tu es l'âme-sœur de grand frère Sasuke?

Je rougis et je regardai le vampire pour qu'il me vienne en aide

- Inari pourquoi tu lui poses toutes ces question, intervint Sasuke

- Pour être sur qu'il est bien ton âme-sœur... Car moi aussi j'aimerai bien la trouver et peut-être que mon âme-sœur aurait pu être Naruto, sourit le petit loup-garou

- Inari n'embête pas Sasuke, intervint la voix de Tazuna qui s'assit également à table, excuse-le Naruto mon petit fils rêve depuis des années de trouver son âme-sœur comme chaque créature qui connait les pouvoirs de l'Eden et je suis content que Sasuke est trouvé la sienne. Je dois dire que Sasuke a eu beaucoup de chance à ce que tu sois mignon

Je rougis devant cette remarque. Je n'ai pas l'habitude à ce qu'on me dise que je suis mignon ou autre chose. Sasuke le remarqua et il me prit dans ses bras

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné alors que ce n'est que la vérité, souffla le vampire

Je souris, je me sens bien dans ses bras. J'adore me faire bercer par cette chaleur

- Sasuke comment cela se fait que tu dégages de la chaleur alors que tu es censé être mort? Demandai-je

- Normalement je n'en dégage pas mais cela ne se fait que quand c'est toi, sourit-il

- Si vous voulez après manger vous pouvez faire un tour sur la plage il n'y a jamais personne qui vient par ici, dit Tazuna

- Je pourrai aller avec eux? demanda Inari

- Inari tu as tes cours avec ton grand-père, intervint sa mère en arrivant avec la nourriture, et il le proposait à Sasuke et à Naruto pour qu'ils puissent se reposer sans avoir un enfant dans leur patte. Tenez! Alors du sang pour toi Sasuke et pour toi Naruto je t'ai fait des ramens. J'espère que tu aimeras

- Naruto adore les ramens donc ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Sasuke

Je lui lançai un regard noir tandis qu'il riait de ma réaction enfantine. Je sais que ce n'est pas digne d'un homme comme moi de faire ce genre de chose mais je ne suis pas comme les autres.

La mère de Inari me servit mes ramens j'étais vraiment heureux. A la fin du repas, j'aidai la mère de Inari à débarrasser la table, on discutait de tout et de rien, me demandant d'où je venais, comment j'ai rencontré et même pourquoi je suis parti de Konoha avec Sasuke quand je lui ai expliqué elle ne semblait pas trop surprise et je lui demandai pourquoi.

- Sasuke nous l'avait expliqué il y a des années quand il est venu pour la première fois au pays des vagues. Il n'était à cette époque qu'un tout jeune vampire totalement perdu. Il venait de subir la mort de toute sa famille alors que lui il est devenu un vampire ainsi que son grand-frère qu'il a perdu de vue juste après le massacre. Il est aujourd'hui recherché par son créateur qui veut que Sasuke retourne dans le droit chemin, expliqua la jeune femme

- Comment ça qu'il retourne dans le droit chemin? Demandai-je

- Les vampires détestent les humains. Ils pensent que vous êtes fait pour être dévorés par eux. Vous n'êtes que leur garde à manger. Les vampires comme eux ne croient à cette histoire d'âme-sœur sauf quand l'âme-sœur est un vampire mais si c'est un humain il n'hésite pas à l'éliminer, expliqua-t-elle

Je commençai à stresser en entendant cela

- Mais je ne sais pas en toi je sens une force hors du commun. C'est même la première fois que je ressens ça avec un humain. Je suis sur que tu es un humain qui est sous la protection de l'Eden...

* * *

Rewiews?


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Merci pour les rewiews que vous avez l'obligeance de laisser^^ je vais d'ailleurs en répondre**

**Jojo-Shadow: Pour ta première question tu es censé la comprendre dans ce chapitre^^. Ensuite en effet, le collier qu'a rendu Sasuke dans les premiers chapitres et bien celui que Naruto a reçut de son père après est-ce que Naruto est resté avec Sasuke durant ses premiers mois la réponse est tu verras (c'est pour garder le suspence). Oui Itachi est un vampire, oui ce sera un gentil (après tout j'adore Itachi... Depuis que j'ai appris qu'il n'était pas totalement responsable pour la mort des Uchiha^^). Et non les vampires ne voudront pas le tuer car Naruto a un rôle quand même assez important que tu verras dans ce chapitre^^. Et pour la dernière question, c'est en gros ce qui s'est passé avec les barreaux de sa chambre quand il est vampire^^**

**Soln96: Merci de continuer à lire cette fic cela me fait très plaisirs et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce que j'ai prévu ensuite pour les deux tourtereaux^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

Un humain protégé par l'Eden... Est-ce ma destinée? Fuir les vampires pour me protéger. Je regardai la mer qui s'étendait au loin le soleil commençait à décliner se reflétant dans le bleu azur de l'eau lui donnant ses couleurs flamboyantes. Je soupirai en me rappelant de ma vie quand je vivais avec mon père. Je tendis ma main devant moi essayant d'attraper le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Mes sentiments pour Sasuke sont de plus en plus forts tandis que les jours continuaient de défiler. Je me sentais heureux avec mon vampire seulement je sais que le temps n'est pas éternel. Demain, j'aurai dix-sept ans, je sais que je ne pourrai pas continuer à me cacher même si Sasuke fera son maximum pour me protéger je sais qu'un jour où l'autre les démons de mon passé reviendront pour me hanter.

Soudain, je sentis des bras m'entourés me procurant une immense chaleur. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher à qui elle appartenait. Je me retournai pour l'embrasser

- A quoi tu penses mon amour, sourit Sasuke

- Que demain j'aurai dix-sept ans, répondis-je

- Et alors on aura le même âge tous les deux, répliqua le brun

- Pendant 365 jours, riais-je vite suivit de lui

Mais mon regard s'obscurcit malheureusement Sasuke le remarque

- Il n'y a pas que cette histoire d'âge, pas vrai? dit mon brun

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien, répondis-je

Je le vis s'assoir à mes côtés pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras. Il caressa mes cheveux avec une certaine délicatesse

- C'est cette histoire de l'humain protégé par l'Eden? demanda Sasuke

J'hochai la tête ne voulant pas lui mentir

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là pour te protéger je te les promis. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un humain protégé par l'Eden mais parce que tu es Naruto Namikaze mon âme-sœur, ma raison de vivre sur cette terre, souffla Sasuke au creux de mes oreilles

Je souris... Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive j'ai mon vampire à mes côtés

- Sasuke... Est-ce que tu sais c'est quoi les humains protégés par l'Eden? Demandai-je

Je le regardai j'ai l'impression d'avoir touché un point sensible... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il s'est renfermé sur lui?

- Ce sont des humains qui possèdent en eux des pouvoirs de l'Eden. Ces pouvoirs sont divisés en neuf, il rentre dans l'humain au moment de sa naissance tuant sa génitrice. Chaque personne a sur son corps un tatouage de différente sorte, expliqua Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de soulevait mon chandail dévoilant un tatouage noir formant une spirale au centre, des écritures étranges l'entouraient. Mon vampire regarda le symbole sur mon ventre avant de le caresser

- Voilà un tatouage comme celui-là, dit le brun, Naruto tu es l'un des neufs humains protégés par l'Eden, l'une des clés qui peut aussi ouvrir le portail qui mène à la terre de Dieu

Mes membres tremblaient tant de chose en si peu de temps pourtant je savais que dans le monde de Sasuke rien n'était rose ou blanc comme les lys. J'écarquillai les yeux, les lys... Les fleurs que je vois en rêve... Cette terre où personne n'y est à part moi... Cet immense jardin... Ces arbres... Cette rivière... Tout ce que je vois en rêve serait... L'Eden la terre de Dieu... Là où ont vécu Adam et Eve avant de manger le fruit défendu... La pomme...

Sasuke me prit dans ses bras me caressant le bras

- Que t'arrive-t-il tu es devenu tout pâle? S'inquiéta mon vampire

- Je crois que je vois l'Eden... En rêve, soufflai-je

- C'est normal Naruto si tu es un humain sous la protection de l'Eden, il est logique que tu ailles sur ta terre mère... Mais tu sais tu n'es pas vraiment le seul... Les enfants aussi voient l'Eden car leur âme n'ont pas fini de se développer et pour se régénérer elles vont dans l'Eden mais cette histoire n'est que temporaire

Je regardai le coucher de soleil qui s'annonçait au loin. Je laissai mes mains touchaient le sable duveteux, je le caressai dessinant quelque chose sur le sable mes doigts bougeaient tout seul. Sasuke vint cueillir mes lèvres laissant mon petit dessin en plan pour approfondir le baiser. Il me coucha sur le sable pour venir sur moi. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux, les caressant tandis que nos lèvres se cherchaient pour mieux se retrouver ainsi que nos langues. Je glissai mes mains jusque dans son dos alors qu'il planta ses crocs dans ma gorge aspirant mon sang. J'adore quand il me plante ses canines et qu'il prend mon sang, cela me ferai presque jouir tellement c'est enivrant.

Mais comme toute bonne chose... Elle y a une fin il enleva ses crocs tandis que je voyais le soleil disparaître à l'horizon.

- Tu viens mon amour. Il est tant de rentrer, sourit Sasuke en me tendant sa main que je pris

Je lançai un dernier regard sur mon dessin dans le sable et je vis un renard à neuf queues. Un nom me vint à l'esprit

- Kyubi...

* * *

Rewiews?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Voilà là suite j'ai fait un long chapitre car je n'avais pas le coeur d'y couper en plein milieu tellement c'était trop bien et que je ne pouvais pas y couper^^ donc en gentille auteur j'ai mis tout d'un bloc^^. Merci pour les rewiews que vous m'avez laissé^^, bonne lecture***

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

Le soleil se leva sur le pays des vagues. J'ouvris les yeux, je cherchai à tâtons Sasuke mais je découvris une place froide à mes côtés. Je me redressai brutalement regardant autour de moi mais aucune trace de mon vampire. Je tremblai alors que mon rêve me revint en mémoire. Je revoyais les flammes m'entouraient j'avais peur et je ne trouvais pas Sasuke...

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur mon brun. Je me levai rapidement du lit pour me jeter dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il ne doit rien comprendre mais j'ai juste besoin qu'il soit là... Prêt de moi...

- Naruto qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? S'étonna Sasuke

- J'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas au lit comme tous les matins, soufflai-je

Il me prit dans ses bras me caressant le dos

- Tout va bien je suis là, me chuchota mon brun

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive un malheur, dis-je alors que des larmes perlaient sur le coin de mes yeux

- Viens descendons

Sasuke me prit la main où nos doigts s'entremêlèrent ensemble. Je le suivis et à peine je posai mon pied au sol que un "joyeux anniversaire" retentit devant moi. Inari, Tazuna et sa fille étaient devant les marches de l'escalier tout souriant. J'écarquillai les yeux

- Bon anniversaire mon amour, me souhaita mon vampire en embrassant mon cou

Je n'en revenais pas tout le monde fêtait mon anniversaire... Je souris heureux pour la première je vais sans doute passer un anniversaire normal sans qu'on me parle de ma mère morte le jour de l'accouchement... Très gai comme anniversaire mais mon père y tenait chaque année il m'en parlait... J'étais triste car contrairement aux autres enfants, chaque année eux ils pouvaient avoir leur maman à leur côté alors que la mienne doit maintenant me regarder depuis l'Eden...

Je sortis de mes pensées cette année ce sera différent car je le passe avec mon vampire et la famille de Tazuna. On se réunit tous dans le salon. Il y avait un magnifique gâteau sur la table et des cadeaux de toute part. Inari m'a offert un magnifique attrape-cauchemar, Tazuna une bouteille de Sake que je ne pourrai boire que l'année prochaine, la mère de Inari, des nouveaux vêtements quant à Sasuke lui il m'a offert des tickets de train pour partir ailleurs où il y avait aussi la mer... Des billets pour aller à Kiri, la ville d'où il venait avant de venir à Konoha... Je regardai les billets ils étaient pour deux personnes moi et lui... Je souris devant cette attention

- Le départ sera demain matin. Désolé de te faire déplacer mais je dois aller voir quelqu'un et c'est important, confia Sasuke

- J'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas je te suivrai quoi qu'il arrive, souris-je, et puis on reviendra dès que tu auras fini ce que tu as à faire

- Malheureusement Naruto ce ne sera pas aussi simple, intervint Tazuna, les vampires recherchés comme Sasuke ne peuvent rester plus de quatre mois au même endroit sous peine d'être découvert

- Et c'est pour cela que tu dois partir avec moi Naruto... Je n'ai pas envie que des vampires viennent ici embêter la famille de Tazuna d'ailleurs par ma faute à cause que je sois resté longtemps ils vont s'en doute déménager, expliqua Sasuke, mais en restant au pays des vagues le seul problème c'est que je ne serais pas où tu serais si jamais tu devais rester ici donc je préfère que tu m'accompagnes...

Je l'embrassai

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te les dis je te suivrai et j'espère qu'un jour on se reverra Tazuna, souris-je

- J'en suis même sur après tout tu es un humain protégé par l'Eden, me dit Tazuna, mais avant que tu ne partes demain... J'aimerai te donner un livre qui traite des personnes comme toi... Je le gardai précieusement dans ma bibliothèque en espérant un jour que je puisse le passer à un humain comme toi... Prends en soin c'est pour compenser le Saké que tu ne pourras pas boire avant longtemps

Je pris le livre sa couverture était d'un rouge vif. Je le regardai et soudain, je vis un renard prendre forme sur ce livre... Je le lâchai brusquement en criant de surprise le livre tomba lourdement au sol. Tazuna se baissa pour le récupérer et Sasuke me prit dans ses bras tandis que je tremblai comme une feuille pourquoi le renard que j'avais dessiné sur le sable la veille est-il apparut sur la couverture du livre

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Tazuna! s'écria Sasuke

- Tu l'as vu, pas vrai? me demanda le vieil homme, tu as vu un animal sur la couverture

Je le regardai avant de reporter mon regard sur le livre à la couverture rouge... Le renard avait disparu

- Oui je crois, dis-je

- Tu penses avoir vu quel animal? demanda Tazuna

- Un... Renard... Il avait neuf queues, répondis-je

- Je vois...

Le vieux loup-garou s'assit par terre serrant l'arrête de son nez avec son pouce et son index.

- Je crois que les choses ont empiré Sasuke, confia Tazuna

- Que veux-tu dire Tazuna? demanda mon vampire

- Que Naruto possède en lui la force d'une des créatures clés de l'Eden... Et pas des moindres Kyubi le démon renard à neuf queues. Malgré que Kyubi soit un démon il est une des neuf clés qui permet l'ouverture de l'Eden et ton âme-sœur l'a en lui... Je crains fort que les choses ne se compliquent...

J'aurai en moi un démon... L'une des neuf clés pour ouvrir l'Eden... Je soulevai mon chandail pour voir mon tatouage que j'ai eu à ma naissance

- Ce tatouage Naruto est la preuve que tu es un humain protégé par l'Eden, dit Tazuna

Je le regardai alors que Sasuke vient se mettre à côté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là, souffla Sasuke

- Et je dois dire qu'une chance que tu sois là Sasuke je n'ose imaginer ce qui serait passé si tu n'avais pas rencontré Naruto avant eux...

- Eux? M'étonnai-je

- Les vampires... L'homme qui a été banni de l'Eden selon les rumeurs cherche un moyen d'y retourner pour semer la zizanie et le chaos, expliqua Tazuna

Je tremblai de mes membres tandis que Sasuke me serrait fort dans ses bras

Soudain, une explosion retentit à l'extérieur. Tout le monde sursauta avant de regarder dehors. On sortit et on vit des flammes prendre la ville d'assaut. Des épais nuages noirs enveloppés le ciel.

- Tazuna surveille Naruto je vais voir ce qui se passe en ville, dit Sasuke en prenant son blouson pour y mettre sur moi, je reviens le plus vite possible

Il m'embrassa avant de partir vers la ville en vitesse. Je restais un moment sur le perron... Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

- Rentrons Naruto, me conseilla le vieil homme en me prenant l'épaule

Soudain, une autre explosion survint au cœur de la ville. Je me sentais bizarre, j'avais peur, je ne voulais qu'une chose que Sasuke soit près de moi et non ailleurs

- Naruto, tenta Tazuna, on doit rentrer

Je ne l'écoutais plus mon champ de vision était resté là où Sasuke était partit. Je me sens vide sans lui. Je me défis de l'étreinte de Tazuna pour partir à la suite de Sasuke tantôt sous les cris du vieil homme qui m'ordonnait de revenir mais je ne peux pas. Des larmes commençaient à perler sur mes joues tandis que je pénétrai dans la ville en feu. Je cherchais du regard mon vampire mais ce que je voyais était pire. Des centaines de corps au sol qui baignait dans leur propre sang. Je m'approchai d'une des victimes et je vis deux marques dans le coup... Des morsures. J'écarquillai les yeux, les vampires nous ont retrouvés.

Mes membres tremblaient sous cette vérité mais je me devais de retrouver Sasuke. Mon pressentiment se confirmait au fur et à mesure que j'avance à travers les flammes qui m'entouraient. Je serrai contre moi le blouson de Sasuke toujours imprégner de son odeur rassurante et de sa chaleur. Je marchai dans les rues où je ne vois que la mort et des centaines de cadavre qui jonchaient le sol inerte, toujours entourer de cette matière visqueuse... Le sang. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour contenir ma surprise et mon angoisse. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du venir enfin de compte mais j'avais peur pour Sasuke. En voyant les explosions à répétition de la demeure de Tazuna, j'avais paniqué...

Soudain, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'observait. Je regardai autour de moi mais rien. Je sentais mes membres me hurlaient de courir le plus loin possible. La sensation se fit plus grande au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans les rues, ne tenant plus tellement je sentais une certaine pression obscure je me mis à courir. Je sentais des personnes dans mon dos qui couraient derrière moi. J'allais prendre une enfourchure quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un me tira dans une ruelle sombre

- Au seco... hurlai-je mais une main me bâillonna avant que j'ai pu finir je sentais la peur montait en flèche

- Que fais-tu là? Chuchota une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille c'était celle de Sasuke

Il enleva sa main de mes lèvres, je voulais l'embrasser mais il me poussa fortement contre le mur. Je sentais sa colère monter tandis que je commençai à avoir de plus en plus peur

- Je t'avais demandé de rester près de Tazuna que fais-tu ici alors que des centaines de vampire et goule sont dans les parages, tu as de la chance que je t'ai attrapé avant, murmura Sasuke d'une voix furieuse

Je sentis mes larmes me prendre

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi idiot! Criai-je, pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'ai eu vraiment peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose! Tu es peut-être un vampire mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur pour toi! Au lieu de partir jouer les héros tu aurais du rester avec moi!

Je me défis de ses bras pour partir

- Naruto! Attends! s'exclama mon vampire

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, mes larmes tombèrent à flot sur mes joues. Je courus dans les rues enflammées, j'avais le cœur qui me serrait dans ma poitrine, j'avais mal alors que mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Je m'effondrai à genou sur le sol alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Je serrai ma poitrine essayant de calmer la douleur.

Soudain, j'entendis des pas juste devant moi. Je levai mes yeux, je vis devant moi un homme aux longs cheveux noirs épais arrivant en bas du dos. Une peau vraiment pâle pire que Sasuke, des yeux jaunes-verts fendus comme ceux des serpents surlignait par des traits violets. Je voyais distinctement ses canines. Je sentis la pression de cet homme sur moi m'empêchant de bouger

- Et bien on dirait que mes petits amis on oubliait un humain, sourit le serpent tandis qu'il humait l'air, je comprends maintenant pourquoi ton odeur alléchante et mélanger à celle d'un vampire que je reconnaîtrais entre mille... Celle de Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux comment connaissait-il Sasuke? Il s'agenouilla devant moi. Je voulais courir mais mes membres refusaient de bouger

- Je vois que tu es surpris petit humain. Tu ne peux pas bouger car j'exerce sur toi une vive pression qui paralyse tes membres et je connais Sasuke car c'est moi qui l'ai transformé en vampire, sourit le serpent

Je n'en reviens pas alors cet homme serait alors un partisan des individus qui ont voulu s'emparer de l'Eden. Je vis le regard soudain frustrer de l'homme

- Je vois que tu es un humain plutôt intéressant bloquer tes pensées comme cela c'est fort je dois dire je n'arrive même pas à connaître ton nom, sourit le serpent

- Quand on demande le nom de quelqu'un on doit d'abord se présenter, crachai-je

Il prit violemment mon bras serrant l'étreinte

- Je vois que Sasuke ne t'a pas bien éduqué misérable humain. Vous la race inférieure à nous, siffla mon opposant

Il sortit sa langue étonnamment longue pour me lécher la joue

- Mais je dois dire que mon vampire préféré à vraiment beaucoup de goût en te choisissant mais je pense que je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, sourit-il

Au loin, je vis un vampire arrivé avec un scalpel. Cet homme avait les cheveux gris attachés en queue de cheval et des lunettes noirs sur son nez

- Maître Orochimaru tenait, dit l'homme en tendant le scalpel

- C'est très gentil à toi Kabuto

Il me regarda avec un scalpel dans les mains

- C'est l'heure de la punition mon mignon, sourit Orochimaru

Il avança son instrument devant moi. Mes membres ne pouvaient plus bouger. Je sentis la fraîcheur de la lame sur mes joues. J'hurlai tellement j'avais mal. Ma torture finit je ne sentais presque plus mes pommettes tellement elles étaient endoloris par la récente douleur. Je voyais le sang tombait sur le sol en fine gouttelette

Orochimaru humait l'air

- Tu as vraiment une odeur plus qu'alléchante, une odeur que je reconnaîtrais facilement... Celle de l'Eden, sourit le serpent puis il écarquilla les yeux en me regardant, je vois que tu es très spécial petit humain. J'ai trouvé un humain protégé par l'Eden.

J'essayai de reculer tandis que le vampire s'approcha dangereusement de moi pour prendre par le col, humant le sang qui sortait de mes joues

- Oui c'est bien l'odeur de l'Eden que je sens, sourit Orochimaru

Soudain, il me lança contre le mur et je vis mon collier se détacher de mon cou. Seulement j'étais trop sonné pour le récupérer. J'entendis soudainement mon opposant rire

- Enfin j'entends tes pensées! s'exclama le serpent, Naruto Namikaze... Quel nom mignon pour un garçon aussi mignon que toi

_Sasuke! Sasuke, aide-moi!_

- Cela ne servira à rien de l'appeler Naruto, ria Orochimaru

- Combien tu paris Orochimaru? demanda une voix au loin que je reconnus comme celle de Sasuke

_Sasuke..._

- Tu vas laisser Naruto tranquille, cracha-t-il en voyant mes blessures

- Voyons Sasuke... Un humain de sa race nous doit obéissance, intervint Kabuto, à moins que...

- Oh il semblerait que mon petit vampire se soit amouraché de cet humain, sourit Orochimaru

Mes membres tremblaient et la pluie n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je vis Sasuke regarder son adversaire avant qu'il ne s'élance sur le serpent enchaînant les coups de là où j'étais, je sentais la colère de mon vampire se reflétait ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang. Soudain, je sentis le froid sur scalpel sur ma gorge et je vis le sous-fifre d'Orochimaru... Kabuto

- Ne bouge pas où je te tranche la gorge, dit-il

-_ Faisons-le... Naruto,_ dit une voix dans ma tête,_ Laisse la force de l'Eden t'envahir_

Je fermais mes yeux me plongeant ainsi dans l'inconscience

Pov Sasuke

Je combattais mon ancien créateur... Celui qui a tué ma famille qui m'a transformé en vampire moi et mon frère Itachi. Cet homme m'a enlevé le bonheur, ma vie... Je refuse qu'il me prenne aussi Naruto.

Soudain, je sentis une vive force inconnue à l'endroit où est Naruto. Je détournai le regard tandis que je voyais un halo orange l'enveloppait. Ses yeux n'étaient plus d'un bleu envoutant mais d'un rouge vivant fendu comme un félin. Les marques du scalpel se refermèrent laissant trois traits fins sur chaque joue. Une tête de renard apparut au dessus de la tête de Naruto.

- Voilà le pouvoir de l'Eden, souffla Orochimaru tandis qu'une queue apparut dans le halo orangé frappant le serpent à mes côtés.

Je regardai Orochimaru avec une vive brûlure à la poitrine avant de disparaître dans un nuage de cendre. La queue frappa maintenant le corps du sous-fifre du serpent qui subit le même sort que son mentor

- C'est le pouvoir de l'Eden, intervint une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Tazuna

- Le pouvoir de l'Eden? Demandai-je

- C'est le pouvoir de l'extermination de personne nuisible à l'Eden ou à la personne qui possède ce pouvoir, expliqua mon vieil ami, seulement une fois ce pouvoir enclenché il est quasiment impossible de l'arrêter...

Je regardai Naruto tandis que ses yeux montraient la folie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela... Je voyais encore le visage souriant de mon blond, le sourire radieux qu'il n'offrait qu'à moi, ses lèvres dont j'adorais venir embrasser... Ce garçon n'est pas le Naruto que j'ai connu

- Comment on fait pour qu'il redevienne normal? Demandai-je

- Il n'existe aucun moyen de le sauver, répondit Tazuna

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment cela aucun moyen de le sauver?

- Il est passé au stade de non-retour... Je ne sens plus la conscience de Naruto... Il n'y a qu'une seule solution... L'éliminer...

Non... Non! Pas ça je refuse de le tuer. Je regardai Naruto voyant le sourire dément qu'il affichait le même que celui du renard au dessus de lui... Je laissais mes genoux touchaient le sol... C'est ma faute... Si j'étais resté avec lui et qu'on était de nouveau partit peut-être que cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Je serai heureux avec Naruto... Pourquoi l'Eden lui fait cela? Il est censé être protégé par cette force divine alors pourquoi autant de souffrance?

- Sasuke tu n'as pas le choix si tu laisses Naruto comme cela il détruira toute forme de vie sur Terre, dit Tazuna, crois-tu vraiment que Naruto aimerait faire cela

Non il refuserait... Il préférerait se sacrifier plutôt que voir des innocents mourir par sa faute. Je me relevai j'avais pris ma décision je dois le faire pour nous deux... Je m'avançai vers Naruto rapidement et je lui plantai un couteau que j'avais sur moi. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues tandis que la folie quitter le corps de Naruto. Ce dernier avait de nouveau les yeux aussi bleus que lorsque je l'avais connu

- Excuse... Moi... Sasuke, haleta-t-il

- Non Naruto ne parle pas économise tes forces, soufflai-je tandis que je l'allongeai

- J'ai... Froid... Sasu...Ke

Je voyais le trou dans l'abdomen de Naruto tandis que je jetai le couteau au loin. Je l'embrassai, ses lèvres commençaient à devenir froide... Je le regardai... Il souriait en posant sa main sur ma joue que je récupérais pour avoir un contacte avec lui...

- Je... T'aime... souffla-t-il avant de fermer ses yeux

Je ne sentis plus la force de Naruto dans sa main. Mes larmes redoublèrent.

- Non Naruto! Je refuse que tu meures! Je me sens vide sans toi... Je t'en prie dis-moi que je ne fais pas un cauchemar... Je t'en prie ouvre les yeux et embrasse-moi... NARUTO! Pleurai-je

Je regardai les fines cicatrices sur ses joues... Avant de prendre une décision

- Désolé Naruto mais je refuse de vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas avec moi, soufflai-je

Je me mordis l'avant-bras aspirant mon sang. J'ouvris la bouche de Naruto, l'embrassant lui offrant ainsi mon sang. Je savais que j'étais entrain de faire une bêtise. J'arrachai les ailes à mon ange pour le rendre déchu comme moi mais je refuse de vivre sans lui... Je savais que Tazuna comprendrais pourquoi je fais cela car il ne s'interpose pas...

Je m'arrêtai pour voir Naruto, un mince filet de sang coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres que je m'empressai d'y lécher.

- Reviens-moi... Naruto...

Pov Naruto

Je regardai autour de moi tout était noir et sombre. Est-ce cela la fin du monde, une larme vint me prendre... Pourquoi? Pourquoi alors que tout allait bien... Le bonheur ne met pas destiné? Je regardai devant moi et je vis une porte... Je m'avançai vers elle. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un immense jardin... Le même que dans mes rêves. J'allais faire un pas dedans quand soudain. Des chaînes m'attrapèrent m'éloignant de l'Eden.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe! Criai-je tandis que les chaînes me tiraient vers le bas

Pov Sasuke

Je vis Naruto ouvrir légèrement les yeux... J'étais heureux il m'était revenu... Je sautai sur lui pour l'enlacer sa tête au creux de mon cou

- Naruto tu m'es revenu... soufflai-je

Soudain, je sentis une douleur à ma nuque... Naruto me mordait? Je sentais mon sang être aspiré par mon blond, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis heureux quand tout d'un coup il fit un bond en arrière heurtant le mur. Le soleil commençait à percer les nuages illuminant Naruto de sa lumière. Je le voyais... Il était terrorisé voir paniqué. Je me levai pour aller le voir mais mes forces me manquaient. Tazuna courut vers moi pour me donner un soutien

- Naruto... soufflai-je, n'ai pas peur c'est moi... Sasuke

Mais cela n'eut en aucun cas l'effet que j'espérais. En entendant, mon nom des larmes perlaient sur ses joues et il partit en courant

- NARUTO! ATTENDS! Hurlai-je

Je voulus me lever mais je me retrouvais face contre terre

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi Naruto es-tu parti? Soufflai-je

- Il semblerait que c'est un effet secondaire des premiers mois, dit Tazuna, chaque vampire ne réagit pas de la même façon... Je crois qu'il a paniqué en comprenant qu'il t'avait mordu... Toi la personne la plus importante pour lui

Je baissai les yeux avant qu'une lumière ne m'aveugle. Je cherchai la source et je vis le cristal bleu de Naruto qu'il avait toujours autour du cou. Je rampai et je le pris pour le regarder. Son bleu me rappelle son regard tendre. Je le serrai dans la paume de ma main

- Un jour, je te retrouverai Naruto... Je te le promets, souris-je

* * *

Rewiews?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Merci pour vos rewiews: **

**Lulu-chan: Oui ne t'inquiète pas il y aura encore Kyubi, sinon merci pour ton rewiews**

**Soln96: Merci pour ton rewiew et ne t'inquiète pas Naruto s'est bien occupé d'Orochimaru^^**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

Aujourd'hui

De l'eau... Pourquoi ai-je de l'eau à mes pieds. Je regardai autour de moi et je vis l'immense jardin. Le vent volait dans mes cheveux. Je voyais des centaines de fleurs autour de moi alors qu'à mes pieds j'étais sur un lac, marchant sur l'eau. Je m'accroupis pour ensuite me mettre à quatre pattes devant l'eau. Je remarquai qu'il était sans fond. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres dans cet immense abysse.

Soudain, une silhouette se détacha de l'obscurité

- _Naruto!_ dit la voix dans un souffle caverneux

J'écarquillai les yeux cet inconnu connaissait mon nom et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette voix m'est familière

- _Naruto te revoilà devant moi à travers le miroir_, s'exclama-t-elle

Sortant de l'ombre je vis un énorme renard avec neuf queues. Les pattes contre l'eau. Je regardais autour de moi les pétales de fleurs tournoyaient autour, un des pétales se posa sur l'eau créant des ondes. Je reportai mon attention sur l'énorme renard, pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il mettait familier... Un nom me vint en tête

- Kyubi... soufflai-je

- _Naruto... Brise la glace,_ dit le renard

Je me sentis envouter je fermai mes yeux alors que sous mes mains je sentais l'eau craqueler dans un petit bruit sonore. Les pétales autour de moi virevoltaient plus rapidement.

Soudain, la surface se rompu me faisant tomber dans les abysses. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Kyubi qui me suivait. Je regardai la lumière lointaine de mon magnifique jardin de fleur. Des bulles m'entouraient tandis que je m'enfonçai dans le néant... Le noir... L'inconnu

Tout d'un coup, je sentis des bras m'envelopper dans une chaleur... Une chaleur familière. Je vis le renard sourire avant de partir. Je me laissai aller à cette douce chaleur m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Je fermai mes yeux quand soudain, j'entendis une voix...

- _Réveille-toi Naruto!_

* * *

Je me redressai d'un coup. Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais de nouveau dans la chambre où Sasuke m'avait séquestré... Plus rien, les fleurs avaient disparu, l'obscurité qui m'entourait, Kyubi...

Mon regard se posa sur la personne à mes côtés et je vis Sasuke avec un regard inquiet... Pourquoi était-il inquiet?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demandai-je d'une voix un peu dédaigneuse

- Je... Rien, oublie, dit-il avant de se lever

- Non ce n'est pas rien! C'est toi qui m'as réveillé! Pas vrai? M'exclamai-je

- Naruto... Peux-tu arrêter de crier... Soupira Sasuke

Je détournai la tête pour voir que je n'étais plus enchaîné au lit. Je regardai le brun avec des drôles d'yeux pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Soudain, j'entendis des bruits qui tombaient au sol. Je me retournai pour voir les vitres éclataient en mille morceau sur le sol...

- Je pense que la leçon doit commencer maintenant, souffla le brun, si cela continue tu vas détruire tout mon manoir

Mes leçons? Je le regardai encore plus étrangement, quel leçon? Je le vis s'approcher de moi. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que mon cœur battait la chamade... Pourtant les vampires sont censés être mort...

- Je vois que l'Eden ne t'a jamais abandonné, sourit Sasuke, malgré que tu sois vampire tes pouvoirs sont restés intactes voir même décupler

Mes pouvoirs? Je ne comprends rien et pourquoi quand je suis prêt de lui je ressens de la nostalgie... Tellement de nostalgie que j'en ai envie de pleurer... Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de lui? Je suis sur qu'il est important pour moi mais alors pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de lui?

Je me noyai dans ce regard sombre. Ses yeux m'attiraient tandis que ses lèvres m'appelaient. Je rougis un peu, alors que je m'approchais de lui doucement. Il ne bougeait semblant attendre la suite des événements. Je mélangeai mon souffle au sien avant que je ne comblai la distance entre nos lèvres. Je me sentais revivre... Pourquoi ce n'était qu'un baiser... Un baiser exquis. Il me poussa sur le lit pour se détacher de mes lèvres pour ensuite me les reprendre de manière plus rapidement.

Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux... Quel est ce sentiment de nostalgie qui m'envahit pourquoi je veux qu'il continue? Je ne veux pas que ce sentiment de bien-être s'arrête...

Soudain, un vent nous interrompu il s'éloigna de moi pour me regarder avant de... rire?

- Franchement arrête de vouloir détruire mon manoir, dit Sasuke

- Mais je n'ai rien fait! M'exclamai-je

- Naruto...

Il me caressa la joue je sentais sa chaleur m'envahir. Je reconnus la chaleur c'est la même que celle de mon rêve. Soudain, il me prit dans ses bras je voulus le repousser mais je ne comprenais pas mes membres refusaient de le faire

- Je t'aime Naruto... Je t'aimerai toujours...

J'écarquillai les yeux… Il m'aime mais… Pourquoi ai-je une impression de déjà vu… Est-ce que Sasuke et moi nous nous sommes vraiment connu avant ?

-S'il te plaît Sasuke, dit avec une larme qui me monta aux yeux, répond-moi franchement sommes-nous déjà rencontrés avant… J'ai besoin de savoir… Je t'en prie dis-le-moi… Si tu m'aimes vraiment tu dois me le dire… J'en ai marre de vivre dans le mensonge alors s'il te plaît dis-moi si on s'est déjà connu avant !

Je sentis Sasuke se tendre. Je veux connaître la vérité… Il y a tellement de secret dans ma vie que je veux en connaître certain détail… Il arrêta de m'enlacer pour me regarder dans les yeux auquel je vis de la détermination et d'autres sentiments

-Oui Naruto on s'est déjà connu, souffla Sasuke

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de presque me jeter sur lui

-Cela veut dire que tu m'as connu humain ? J'étais comment ? J'avais beaucoup d'ami ? Dis-moi comment je suis devenu un vampire ? J'ai fais quoi durant mes premiers mois ? Est-ce qu'on était amant ? Si oui est-ce qu'on l'a fait ?

- Naruto arrête tes questions à la chaîne ! cria Sasuke, sur ce point tu n'as pas changé s'il te plaît une question par une question. Oui, mignon et beau, pas vraiment, top secret, je n'en sais rien, oui et non

- Quoi tu veux dire que je suis toujours puceau ! M'exclamai-je

- De toutes mes réponses c'est le fait que je ne t'ai jamais fait l'amour qui te tracasse, soupira le brun

- Bah… Oui…

Je vis Sasuke sourire

-Tu n'as pas du tout changé cela fait plaisirs après tout tu restes le Naruto que j'ai connu, que j'ai aimé et que j'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps

- Dis-moi Sasuke… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi je suis devenu vampire ? demanda Naruto

- Car pour l'instant tu n'as pas à le savoir et toi pourquoi tu me demandais des choses sur ta vie humaine malgré que tu sois devenu vampire tu es censé garder tes souvenirs de l'époque où tu es humain, répliqua le vampire

- C'est cela le problème c'est que je ne me souviens pas… Les seuls choses que je vois c'est un immense jardin avec des fleurs autour de moi, des fontaines où l'eau coule à flot, des arbres, de l'herbe verte, d'une rivière… Oh et d'un lac qui fait miroir. A part ça, je ne me souviens plus de qui je suis à part mon nom… Et d'une silhouette qui s'avançait vers moi…

* * *

Rewiews?


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Et voici la suite. Merci pour les rewiews que vous me laissez car cela me motive grandement à écrire la suite de cette fic**

**Note pour les lecteurs: **Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous postez les chapitres rapidement car avec les cours ce n'est pas facile mais ne stresser pas je vais faire mon maximum le soir pour que vous ayez les chapitres^^

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

Je voyais les sourcils de Sasuke se froncer, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je l'ignore mais pour moi j'ai trop de question en tête que je ne sais pas par où commencer... Je sais qu'il m'a connu humain, qu'on était amant, qu'on n'a jamais couché ensemble mais il ne sait pas comment s'est passé mais premier de vampire... Cela veut dire qu'on s'est séparé... Mais qui a rompu? Lui ou moi? Je veux mes informations mais j'ai peur de connaître cette vérité qui semble bien dur pour lui... Il a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il m'aimerait toujours... C'est alors sans doute moi qui avais rompu... Mais pourquoi j'ai fais cela? Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression que mon moi humain étais beaucoup complexe que je ne le crus

Je regardai de nouveau. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'approchai de lui pour ensuite toucher sa joue. A ce contacte, il sursaute... Il me mirait avant de poser sur moi un regard doux

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Viens il est temps qu'on aille dans la salle d'entrainement, sourit-il en me tendant sa main

Je sursautai, pourquoi avais-je cette impression de déjà vu? Je souris avant de prendre sa main... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que je dégage de la chaleur comme si j'étais de nouveau humain. On sortit de la chambre et il ne lâcha toujours pas ma main. Je commençai à apprécier le contacte de sa peau contre la mienne... Je veux de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres, ne tenant plus je le poussai contre le mur pour lui prendre violemment ses lèvres mais j'avais oublié un détail... Sasuke est plus vieux que moi, donc plus fort. Ce fut moi qui me retrouvai dos contre le mur mais nos lèvres ne se sont pas lâchées depuis l'échange. Il glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres où j'ouvris le passage volontiers tandis que nos langues bataillaient se cherchant, se retrouvant. Je gémis devant une telle sensation électrisante. Je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il passa ses mains sous mes fesses me plaquant contre le mur pour avoir un soutien supplémentaire même si je sais qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque, plongeant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Je voyais mon univers se centrer uniquement sur Sasuke... Mon cœur battait la chamade... C'est la première fois depuis que je suis vampire que je sens cet organe battre dans ma poitrine... Je me sentais vivant. J'ai besoin de lui comme l'humain a besoin d'oxygène pour survivre. Il me caressa mes fesses alors que je gémissais contre ses lèvres, une vague de chaleur me prit, je sentais celle de Sasuke m'envelopper comme une deuxième peau. Ce baiser est vraiment fantastique, il réveillait mes sens, me les décupler. J'adorais l'embrasser, jouer avec ses cheveux ou sa langue, qu'il me massait mes petites fesses fermes.

J'aime tout de lui. Depuis quand je ne me suis pas sentis aussi bien... Je l'ignore...

_Oublie..._

Soudain, je repoussai Sasuke. Ce dernier atterrit au sol, de même pour moi. Des vagues de tremblement me prirent, j'haletai qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix? Je relevai la tête pour voir le visage perdu du vampire. Je baissai la tête, affreusement gêné.

- Désolé, dis-je ne voulant pas croiser son regard

Je le sentis s'approcher de moi. Je fermai les yeux attendant qu'il me frappe après tout c'est moi qui avais démarré ce baiser et je le stoppe violemment. Soudain, je sentis une main se poser délicatement dans mes cheveux, les caressant. Je rouvris les yeux et je fus surpris de voir Sasuke me sourire

- Ne t'inquiète pas... On a tout notre temps... Peut-être qu'on va un peu vite après tout je t'ai quand même "séquestré" dans mon manoir, dit-il

J'écarquillai les yeux... Il avait peut-être raison je dois avouer qu'on a peut-être été amant mais on n'est plus ensemble. Puis je relève la tête

- Dis-moi Sasuke comment cela se fait que nous ne soyons plus amant? Demandai-je

Il me jeta un regard surpris. Je suis sur qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Je vis son regard s'assombrir... Est-ce si horrible que ça notre séparation?

- On n'est pas à proprement parlé séparer Naruto, répondit le brun

Je ne comprends pas... Comment cela on n'est pas séparé

- Alors pourquoi je n'étais pas à tes côtés durant toutes ses années? Demandai-je

Je vis son expression devenir aussi sombre que les ténèbres que mon rêve.

- Je ne peux rien te dire maintenant c'est... Trop tôt mais je veux juste que tu saches qu'on ne sait pas vraiment séparer, expliqua Sasuke

Pourquoi me laisse-t-il dans le flou... Qu'ai-je fais pour qu'il ne dise rien sur ce passé dont nous avons passé ensemble? J'étais un salaud quand j'étais humain, une personne qui jouait avec les sentiments de Sasuke et si cela se trouve... Je continue à le blesser

Je reculai avant de me cogner le mur, les larmes roulaient sur mes joues je ne voulais pas le blesser... Si cela se trouve c'est lui qui m'a effacé ma mémoire... Pour se venger de se que je lui ai fait...

Je voyais qu'il me regardait étrangement tandis que les larmes affluaient sur mes joues comme deux ruisseaux

- Désolé... soufflai-je, si j'ai été salaud avec toi pendant notre relation... Je ne voulais pas je suis sur que tu es quelqu'un de très gentil Sasuke alors s'il te plaît rends-moi ma mémoire...

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux avant de... rire aux éclats... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il rit. Sasuke se tenait le ventre tellement il riait. Je gonflais mes joues ce type est vraiment méchant je m'excuse et il se moque de moi!

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire! M'exclamai-je

- Toi idiot, ria-t-il, vraiment de toutes les choses que tu pouvais me sortir comme bêtise sur ton passé oublié. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sortes un truc comme ça

Il continua de rire avant de souffler pour reprendre contenance

- Naruto déjà pour notre relation ensemble je te rassure tu n'as jamais été un salaud loin de là. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal et ce n'est pas moi qui t'es fait perdre la mémoire c'est sans doute un autre vampire... Un vampire vraiment fort car cela requière des années d'entraînements pour pouvoir effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un même moi je n'arrive pas...

- Sasuke... Tu n'as pas un moyen plus rapide pour que je puisse contrôler mes pouvoirs et découvrir la vérité? Demandai-je

- Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen... Revenir à la ville où je t'ai rencontré la première fois... On doit retourner à Konoha

* * *

Rewiews?


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous. Désolé je n'ai pas pu y poster hier à cause d'un examen blanc^^ mais la voici, la voilà ^^, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

Sasuke et moi étions assis dans le train. Je regardai le paysage défiler devant mes yeux. Sasuke était à côté de moi, il semblait dormir mais je sais qu'au fond il ne dort pas qu'il reste sur ses gardes...

Le paysage devant mes yeux changea pour devenir un immense jardin... L'Eden... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois l'Eden même si je ne dors pas... Est-ce que c'était pareil quand j'étais humain. Soudain, un orage foudroie le ciel me coupant dans mes pensées détruisant le monde de mes rêves. Sasuke se redressa en entendant le coup de tonnerre. La pluie commençait à tomber tandis que le brun la regardait suspicieusement.

- Reste sur tes gardes Naruto, souffla-t-il

- Pourquoi? Demandai-je

- Cet orage n'est pas naturel, répondit Sasuke

Comment cela cet orage n'est pas naturel. Je regardai les éclairs qui pourfendaient le ciel. Soudain, une forme humaine se matérialisa dans le ciel sombre et obscur. Je sentais une présence maléfique voir ténébreuse.

- _**Naruto**_, entendis-je

J'écarquillai les yeux... Comment cette chose connaissait mon nom? Soudain, un mal de tête me prit violemment. Je posai mes mains sur mon crâne, hurlant de douleur. Je sentis Sasuke me prendre dans ses bras pour donner une présence rassurante. J'entendis le bruit de verre cassé surement ceux du train, les passages hurlaient de peur tandis que ma souffrance empirait. Sasuke me berçait pour me calmer. Des larmes perlèrent sur le coin de mes yeux...

- Non je... Je ne... J-je ne veux l-l 'oublier, pleurai-je, je-je vous en supplie laissez-moi...

Je voyais un homme qui s'avançait vers moi. Son aura est puissante, elle m'écrase de sa force mentale comme si j'étais une brindille j'entendais encore sa voix résonnée dans ma tête.

-_** Viens à moi Naruto... Donne-moi l'Eden**_, entendis-je encore

Pourquoi... Pourquoi tout revient à l'Eden? Encore et toujours l'Eden... Le monde tourne autour de ce jardin paradisiaque où vivaient deux grandes divinités... Adam et Eve... J'en ai marre pourquoi ne suis-je pas normal? Je veux l'être... Retrouver mes souvenirs... Savoir qui est Sasuke pour moi? Qui suis-je vraiment... Sur ces pensées je m'effondrai dans les bras du vampire...

Pov Sasuke

Je sentais que Naruto s'était calmé. Je posai sa tête sur mes genoux, je caressai sa joue enlevant les dernières traces de larme... J'avais entendu les paroles de mon blond et mes soupçons se sont confirmés... Un vampire de haut rang lui avait effacé sa mémoire... Mais pourquoi lui avoir fait cela? Etait-il au courant pour Naruto savait-il qu'il était un ancien humain protégé par l'Eden? J'aimerai avoir été là pour lui durant ses premiers mois... Lui apprendre à se maîtriser... Vivre heureux avec lui... Lui expliquer que ce n'est pas si grave de boire mon sang... Nous sommes quand même des âmes-sœurs et notre sang s'appelle entre eux nous demande d'être ensemble de se nourrir de ce sang qui nous ait complémentaire... Seulement tu es parti à cause que tu t'en voulais d'avoir bu mon sang... Je m'en veux Naruto de t'avoir transformé en vampire par égoïsme...

Je me refusais à l'époque de vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas avec moi... Et lorsque tu es parti j'ai compris que mon cœur n'appartenait qu'à toi et seulement à toi... Tu es était ma lumière, ma raison de vivre... Tes sourires me transmettaient une vive chaleur que j'étais sur ne jamais ressentir... Mais tu es mon âme-sœur et on partage nos chaleurs... Nos envies... Ce jour-là quand je t'ai vu énerver. J'avais sentis mon cœur se briser... Tu avais raison j'aurai du rester prêt de toi et non venir sauver des inconnus ou encore voir se qui se passait dans cette ville. Je savais que c'était dur pour toi de rester éloigner de moi... Car je ressentais la-même chose...

Lorsque tu es parti... Je voulais te rattraper mais des dizaines de goules m'avaient encerclé... Voulant à tout prix mon sang... Je m'étais défendu, les tuant les unes après les autres. Quand soudain, j'entendais enfin tes pensées... Des pensées qui me suppliaient de venir te sauver... J'avais couru pour te rejoindre quand je te vis avec mon créateur... Ton sang coulait sur tes joues comme un ruisseau... Cette ordure t'avait blessé et pire encore je regardai tes yeux... Ils avaient perdu un peu de leur éclat

Je m'étais énervé sans me soucier de toi et lorsque je t'ai regardé... Il était trop tard, tu étais devenu une autre personne que le Naruto que j'avais connu... Celui qui me souriait, m'embrassait, riait à mes petites blagues douteuses, pensif, fragile dans ce monde auquel je t'y ai plongé sans prendre conscience des avis que tu pouvais avoir...

Me voilà maintenant... L'Eden m'a puni de t'avoir fait subir tout cela... Tu m'as oublié ainsi que ta vie d'humain... Je souffre de ne plus revivre la relation qu'on avait, rien que tous les deux, dans notre bulle coupée du monde...

Je veux que tu retrouves tes souvenirs... Pour moi... Pour nous...

J'espère vraiment trouver également mes réponses à Konoha sur cette aura qui a déclenché cet orage... Pour cela je dois voir quelqu'un dont j'espérai ne jamais revoir...

Mais je le fais pour Naruto... Ma seule et unique raison de rester sur cette terre maudite

* * *

Rewiews?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello! Désolé pour le léger retard sur cette fic je m'en excuse mais la voici la voilà la suite^^. Je remercie pour les rewiews que vous m'avez laissé; bonne lecture^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux... Cette voix dans ma tête résonnait comme une souffrance. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu... Est-ce dans mon passé oublié que l'ait entendu. J'ouvris en grand mes yeux. Je voyais un magnifique ciel bleu avec quelque nuage. Je me sentais enivré dans un cocon de douceur. Je tournai la tête pour voir Sasuke...

- Tu es réveillé? Sourit-il

J'hochai la tête et je remarquai qu'il me portait comme une jeune mariée

- Où on est? Demandai-je

- Près de Konoha... Tu veux marcher?

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais être dans ses bras me prodigue un bien-être considérable comme si cet homme m'était destiné...

_- Les âmes se cherchent et s'appelle... Tu es mon âme-sœur__..._

J'écarquillai les yeux... C'était la voix de Sasuke que j'avais entendu dans ma tête... Est-ce un de mes souvenirs? Je regardai le brun

- Dis-moi Sasuke... Est-ce que tu es mon âme-sœur? Demandai-je

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux avant de me regarder avec des yeux qui sortent presque de leur orbite. Je suis sur qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question de ma part... Je vis de nouveau son regard sombre voiler son magnifique regard. Il soupira

- Oui je suis ton âme-sœur comme tu es la mienne, répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux

J'écarquillai à mon tour les yeux. Alors je suis l'âme-sœur de Sasuke et lui c'est la mienne... Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi on n'était pas ensemble est-ce lié avec ce fameux passé... Cette zone d'ombre en moi...

Je regardai ailleurs pour éviter de croiser le regard de Sasuke... J'avais l'impression que dès que je parle de nous deux... De notre passé cela le fait souffrir... Au fond de moi, j'aimerai effacer cette peine dans son cœur.

- Sasuke pose-moi au sol s'il te plaît, dis-je

Il me déposa délicatement comme si j'allais me briser au moindre choc. Dès que mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je me jetai à ses lèvres. Je sentis qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela mais il répondit grandement à mon baiser. Je sentis sa langue demandant l'accès à ma bouche, bouche que j'ouvris rapidement laissant Sasuke prendre les devant du baiser. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux approfondissant un peu plus le baiser, cherchant à en avoir toujours plus.

Soudain, je me sentis transporter ailleurs. Surement Sasuke qui nous avait emmenés autre part. Je percutai quelque chose de dur dans mon dos et je compris que c'était un arbre. Il m'avait emmené dans une forêt. Sasuke commença à enlever mon haut. Je sentis sa chaleur augmenter tandis que nos lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Je me frottai contre lui, attirant un petit gémissement plaintif du vampire. Nos deux désirs se rencontrèrent, se frottèrent ensemble dans une grande harmonie. Je gémissais dans la bouche de Sasuke et lui dans la mienne, refusant de se quitter, après tout on avait nullement besoin de reprendre notre souffle.

Mon haut fut vite enlevé montrant mon torse à Sasuke. Ce dernier quitta mes lèvres pour commencer son exploration sur mon corps découvert. Il déposa sur ma peau brûlante des petits baisers papillons. La chaleur m'irradiée pour rester en contacte avec celle de Sasuke.

Je sentis qu'il plantait ses crocs en moi mais contrairement à d'habitude, je ne ressentais aucune douleur. Un gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Mes canines s'allongèrent et je mordis le cou de Sasuke. Son sang coulait dans ma gorge, son goût était exquis comme s'il était le meilleur repas que j'ai gouté. On se sépara pour que nos lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau partageant le reste de sang qu'il nous restait.

Je me sentais bien ici avec lui... C'est surement parce que c'est lui que c'était bien. J'enlevai également rapidement son haut pour voir son torse pâle finement musclé. Je me sentis de nouveau transporter et je fus sur le sol. Je voyais Sasuke me regardait avec un regard gourmand et remplis de désir

- Tu es magnifique Naruto, souffla-t-il alors que ses lèvres vinrent rejoindre la mienne

Je frottais de nouveau nos deux désirs ensemble et en moins de temps pour le dire, je fus nu devant Sasuke. Ce dernier ressemblait plus à un lion sur sa proie. J'enlevai également le reste de ses vêtements et nous fûmes tous les deux en tenue d'Adam au beau milieu des bois. Le brun me prit ma verge tendue pour imprimé des petits mouvements de va et viens dessus. Je gémis à ce contacte électrisant de sa peau contre la mienne. Ma chaleur augmenta au fur et à mesure que la sienne augmente... On aurait dit des sœurs jumelles.

Il joua un moment avec mon gland, baisant, caressant, léchant.

- Sa... Sa... AAHHH! Hurlai-je quand il prit ma verge en bouche imprimant de nouveau va et viens... Je suis sur qu'il le faisait exprès pour que je lui demande, s'il... Ahh... S'il te plaît... Sas... ahh... Je... Veux...ahh... te... Faire ressentir la même... Ahh... chose

Je le sentis sourire sur ma verge. Il se défit de mon membre pour s'assoir, il écarta les jambes pour me laisser aller jusqu'à sa verge. Cette dernière, je la pris vite en bouche, attirant un hoquet de surprise ainsi qu'un gémissement de Sasuke qui ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Je le vis porter ses doigts à ses lèvres, leur imprimant le même rythme que moi sur sa verge. Il s'allongea sur le sol

- Na... Naruto... ahh... Retourne...Ahh toi, haleta-t-il

Je gardai ma bouche sur son membre y léchant, suçotant et je mis ma verge au niveau de son visage. Sasuke prit mon désir dans sa bouche tandis qu'il mettait en moi ses doigts pour me préparer à la suite des événements. Je continuai le petit traitement jusqu'à ce que le brun nous fasse de nouveau bouger et je me retrouvai de nouveau sur le sol mes jambes écartés pour laisser Sasuke s'installer. Il mit mes jambes sur ses épaules et il me pénétra en douceur. La chaleur que je dégageais pour Sasuke s'intensifia, je gémissais devant ce plaisir partagé...

- Tu... Tu es... ahh... exquis... Na... Naruto

Je souris pour passer mes bras derrière sa nuque et j'amenais ses lèvres contre les miennes pour moi c'était notre contacte nos lèvres et sa verge en moi qui me faisait sentir complet comme si une partie de moi était en lui et que seul cet acte pouvait me combler.

Sasuke commença ses mouvements en moi, je gémissais sentir sa verge en moi était exquis voir même grisant. Tout d'un coup, je me sentis au comble du bonheur lorsqu'il toucha en moi un point qui me fit presque voir les étoiles. Il réitéra ses gestes plusieurs fois au même endroit me faisant gémir et presque perdre la tête dans ce plaisir sans fin. Je voyais Sasuke lui aussi au comble du plaisir.

Il prit ma verge pour imprimer les mêmes mouvements et dans un rauque plus fort que les autres je me déversai entre nous deux et lui en moi.

J'étais heureux et des mots traversèrent mes lèvres...

- Je t'aime Sasuke...

* * *

Rewiews?


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Merci pour les rewiews que vous laissez^^, c'est très sympa^^ voici la suite j'espère que vous l'aimerez, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

Pov Sasuke

- Je t'aime Sasuke...

J'écarquillai les yeux. Mon coeur meurtrit par les années tambourinait dans ma poitrine... Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens complet et je ne regrette nullement de mettre uni à lui. J'en rêvais nuit et jour. Le moment où je me sentirai en lui et je dois dire que je n'étais pas déçu.

Je lui caressai la joue pour ensuiter baiser son front. Je le regardai, il était vraiment magnifique, sa peau halé, ses cheveux qui entouraient son visage comme une auréole de lumière, des yeux encore légèrement embués par le plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir, ses traits fins sur ses joues me rappelant ce jour horrible où j'ai failli le perdre. Je les caressais de manière délicate

- Sasuke... souffla-t-il

- Chut tu n'es pas obligé de parler Naruto, souris-je

J'embrassai de nouveau son front me rappelant le jour où on s'est séparé...

Flash back

J'essayai de me lever... Je dois le voir... Lui parler... L'embrasser... L'avoir dans mes bras mais il m'avait drôlement affaiblit en buvant mon sang, après tout il est maintenant un vampire comme moi... Tazuna m'aida à me relever pour me ramener chez lui.

Arrivé à la demeure, Inari me sauta presque dessus. Il regarda autour de moi

- Où est Naruto? demanda-t-il

Mon regard s'obscursit... Il n'était pas ici. La mère de Inari remarqua mon regard et elle demanda à Inari de rentrer pour commencer à préparer ses affaires

- Il est mort? demanda la femme

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation, elle soupira de soulagement

- Mais je l'ai transformé en vampire... ajoutai-je

Je la voyais écarquiller les yeux. Elle a mis ses mains devant sa bouche

- Chéri ne lui en veut pas... Il l'a fait pour le protéger, intervint Tazuna

- Et où est Naruto alors? paniqua-t-elle

- On en sait rien, répondis-je, mais je le retrouverai après tout deux âmes-soeurs se retrouvent toujours. Je crois que je me sens mieux Tazuna. Je vais partir à sa recherche

- Sasuke fait attention à toi, dit mon vieil ami

Je souris avant de partir.

Un an plus tard

Je courai toujours mais rien à faire tu n'étais pas là. Je souris me disant que tu devais être magnifique en vampire. Je ne voulais qu'une chose te retrouver et je le ferai.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un venir vers moi. Je me stoppai pour voir un garçon me ressemblant malgré que sa peau encore plus pâle que moi, ses cheveux noirs étaient raides

- Maître Sasuke? demanda-t-il

- Et qui le demande, répliquai-je

- Je viens de votre frère... Maître Itachi, dit ma copie

J'écarquillai les yeux à ce nom

- Que me veut-il? m'exclamai-je

- Votre frère pense avoir retrouvé votre âme-soeur. Un certain Naruto Namikaze, répondit-il

Je me lançai sur lui. Comment connaissait-il mon Naruto? Le Naruto que je cherchais pendant un an sans jamais le trouver...

- Je suis désolé maître Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas vous offensez...

- Où est-il? le coupai-je

- Hein?

- Où est Naruto! hurlai-je

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu... Il était en compagnie de maître Itachi... Malheureusement maître Naruto est amnésique

Je lâchai prise pour reculer... Mes membres tremblaient

- Com...

- Maître Sasuke. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé à maître Naruto mais je dois vous prévenir qu'il ne connaît plus personne que ce soit de quand il était humain ou encore de comment il est devenu un vampire...

- Il m'a oublié...

Je tombais sur le sol, mon coeur redevenait glace dans ma poitrine, ma seule lueur d'espoir s'était envolé... Une larme roula sur ma joue... Non... Pourquoi je ne peux pas être lui? J'ai attendu 400 ans pour le trouver et maintenant que je l'avais trouvé il me filait entre les doigts comme le vent... Ne serons-nous jamais heureux.

- Emmène-moi à mon frère je dois voir Naruto même s'il est amnésique... Qu'il m'est oublié... Je ferai en sorte de toujours rester près de lui, dis-je, après tout, je suis son âme-soeur et lui c'est la mienne

Fin du flash back

Il s'était endormi. J'avais raison devenu un vampire il est vraiment beau mais je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi il avait perdu la mémoire... J'espère vraiment que Konoha me donnera la réponse que j'attends depuis 600 ans... Je l'embrassai, on était enfin réunit tous les deux. Je m'allongeai sur lui touchant nos deux peaux encore nues de notre précédent débat amoureux...

Je souris en voyant Naruto malgré qu'il soit devenu un vampire pour moi il a encore ses ailes et elles sont magnifiques comme lui...

Je me levai récupérant vite nos vêtements un peu éparpillés et je l'habillai pour ensuite reprendre la route qui nous mènera à la réponse celle que j'attends depuis 600 ans... Le secret de la perte de mémoire de Naruto

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
